Amor bajo la tormenta
by dulcecandyg
Summary: Al igual que muchas quede inconforme con el final de la historia Candy Candy, por lo que decidí darle un final diferente. Acompáñenme en esta nueva historia...
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 9:15 AM y Candy corría como loca de aquí para haya, buscando su abrigo.

- ¿Como pude haberme quedado dormida?. Dios! ¿donde esta mi abrigo?...oohh no puede ser aún no he terminado de hacer mi maleta, si pierdo el tren el doctor Lenar va a matarme...con lo difícil que es encontrar boletos en pleno diciembre, solo al Dr. Lenar se le ocurre mandarme de viaje de un día para otro. (vamos Candy deja de hablar sola y Ponte a buscar lo que te falta.)

Después de quince minutos más ya tenia todo listo, se puso el abrigo agarró la maleta con una mano y en la otra llevaba unos papeles importantes del hospital, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo del lugar llevándose por delante a la pobre Señora McDowell, dueña del edificio.

- Por todos los cielos Candy! Vas a romperte una pierna criatura.

- Lo lamento tanto Señora McDowell, es que tengo que viajar urgentemente por cosas del trabajo y el tren parte a las 10, tengo menos de una hora para llegar a la estación de trenes y aún tengo que buscar un carruaje para que me lleve hasta allá.

- Pero muchacha estamos a pocos días de noche buena y tu tienes que viajar por trabajó, ¿Qué acaso no piensas pasar esa noche especial con tu familia?

- Lo se pero no pude negarme, son responsabilidades que tengo qué cumplir, y solo es una semana la qué estaré fuera de Chicago, no quiero ser grosera pero tengo mucha prisa Señora McDowell.

- No te preocupes muchacha, anda termina de irte, afuera esta mi chófer dile qué te llevé a la estación de tren.

- Muchas gracias la veré en unos días.

- Candy...! Casi lo olvidó llego esta carta para ti.

- Podría ponerla en el bolsillo de mi abrigo por favor.

- Ya esta, que tengas buen viaje Candy.

- Muchas gracias.

Candy bajo del carruaje y corrió hasta la plataforma, cuando llego el tren estaba apunto de partir, cinco minutos mas tarde y el tren habría partido, busco su asiento se acomodo y descanso un poco. Después de unas horas Candy llego a su destino, bajo del tren y busco dentro de la maleta una agenda donde tenia la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría, llego y pidió las llaves de su habitación estando dentro de esta se dio un baño y bajo al comedor para cenar, después de un rato subió a su habitación nuevamente se recostó en el sillón y recordó la carta que la señora McDowell le había dado, busco en el bolsillo de su abrigo pero la carta no estaba.

- Debí haber tirado la carta cuando corrí hasta la plataforma de la estación del tren en Chicago...¿Quien me habrá escrito? ¿seguramente fue Albert? mmmm pueda ser, cuando este de regreso en Chicago iré a buscarlo. Y ahora a descansar. -Candy se acostó en la cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

- Que frió hace...daría lo que fuera por quedarme durmiendo todo el día, pero no es posible vamos Candice White en cuanto mas rápido te encargues de este asunto mas rápido estarás de regreso en Chicago. (se dijo a si misma)

Candy busco un coche y le dio la dirección del hospital al chófer, llego al hospital, entrego los papeles al colega del doctor Lenar, quien le dijo que llegara dentro de tres días por la contestación. Candy salio del lugar y decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

- Todo sigue igual, nada a cambiado, las luces , la gente caminando a toda prisa. Quien diría que yo regresaría al mismo lugar donde me prometí nunca mas volver, al mismo lugar donde un día renuncie a mi verdadero amor. Terry estamos tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejos, quisiera ir corriendo hasta tu departamento y decirte que estoy aquí en New York, Terry...

Candy llego a su habitación, corrió las cortinas y se dio cuenta que empezaba a nevar, un sentimiento muy triste se apodero del corazón de la chica y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, se acomodo en la cama y sin querer tiro su maleta al piso, cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas se encontró con un sobre que estaba tirado debajo de la mesita de noche.

- Esta es la carta que la señora McDowell me entrego al salir de mi departamento, quizás se salio de mi bolsillo cuando me quite el abrigo.

Candice White Andrew, mmm no tiene remitente, vamos a ver de quien es...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

___**Diciembre 10, 1916**_

_**Querida Candy, **_

_**quiero que sepas que mi relación con Susana ha terminado, después de un año ella pudo entender que nunca llegaría amarla por lo que decidió dar nuestra relación por terminada, me siento muy feliz al recuperar mi libertad, imagino la cara que has de poner al leer esto, pero es la verdad los días al lado de Susana fueron amargos y tristes para mi, sentía que moría lentamente mas aun con los constantes reclamos de la señora Marlow por no poner fijar la fecha para la boda, yo como siempre ponía una y mil escusas para no alargar la discusión. Después de la buena noticia, paso a lo siguiente.**_

_**Sabes a pesar del tiempo tu recuerdo vive dentro de mi ser y este amor que siento por ti corre por mi venas, se que nos prometimos ser felices y espero que lo hayas cumplido, pero me aterro tanto al pensar que me has sacado de tus pensamientos mas aun que me has borrado de tu corazón, no... eso es algo que no soportaría. Por favor Candy recuperemos el tiempo perdido, cumplamos nuestros sueños juntos, formemos la familia que siempre quisimos tener, quiero que vivamos nuestra felicidad a plenitud. Te amo mas que a mi vida y no quiero pasar un día mas sin ti. Me hubiese gustado tanto viajar hasta Chicago para decirte esto viéndote a los ojos ,pero por mi trabajo se me hace imposible viajar hasta después de noche buena. Quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero no asi, no por me dio de este papel, no de esta manera.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta con ansias... no tardes mi tarzan pecosa!**_

_**Siempre tuyo Terrence G. Grandchester.**_

Después de haber leído la carta Candy salio a toda prisa del hotel, camino unas cuantas cuadras buscando un carruaje pero debido a la tormenta de nieve que empezaba hacerse mas densa era casi imposible que encontrara uno, camino unas cuadras mas y para su suerte encontró uno, le dio la dirección del departamento de Terry, en el momento en que el coche empezó a moverse Candy sentía como su corazón se detenía, no podía creer que Terry ahora estaba libre, libre para ella.

- Llegamos Señorita, disculpe... ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- Eh... si, si estoy bien, muchas gracias señor.

- Tenga mucho cuidado señorita, esta tormenta sera muy severa y peligrosa.

- Lo tendré, muchas gracias buen hombre.

Candy bajo del carruaje, vio el edificio donde seguramente Terry se encontraba, al entrar se percato que no había nadie en los pasillos, subió las escaleras con dificultad ya que sentía que las piernas no le obedecían, los pies los sentía como dos bloques de concreto muy pesados, finalmente llego hasta la puerta del departamento se armo de valor y con mano temblorosa toco a la puerta.

Candy se encontraba al borde de la desesperación al ver que nadie abría la puerta, decidió tocar con mas fuerza pero nada ya con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro decidió sentarse a esperar, la noche era muy fría y no había manera de regresar al hotel por la tormenta de nieve.

¿Dónde estás Terry?

- Candy...-al escuchar la voz que la llamaba se dio o vuelta.

- Terry... -corrió hasta sus brazos, quién la recibió gustoso.

- Dime que esto no es un sueño. -la abrazo con más fuerza.

- No es un sueño Terry.-tomó el rostro de el con sus pequeñas manos. -Vez soy yo tu Tarzán pecosa, estoy aquí contigo. -las lágrimas empezaron a rodar tanto en el rostro de Terry como en el de Candy.

-Nunca espere encontrarte aquí, mucho Meno con este clima. -dirigió su mirada hacía la venta dónde se podía ver la fuerza de la tormenta. -entremos a mi departamento. -Terry preparo dos tasas de té caliente.

- Terry leí tu carta... Y yo... Bueno yo...

- Y tu pecosa atolondrada decidiste viajar cuánto antes, sin importarte esta tormenta tan peligrosa.

- En parte si y en parte no.

- Así... Mmm a ver explíqueme cómo esta eso, señorita pecas. -Candy le explicó lo sucedido el día anterior, del porque del viaje a new York y cómo había perdido la carta y la forma en que la encontró.

- Antes de empezar a leer tu carta vi por la ventana que estaba empezando a nevar, una vez que terminé de leerla no pensé en nada más que venir a buscarte, aún con esta tormenta no me importo, así el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pesados nada impediría que yo viniera a buscarte porque lo único que quería y quiero es estar a tu lado. -Candy tomo la mano de Terry entre las suyas. -Ya no quiero separarme de tu lado, yo... Yo te amo Terry, te amo con todo mi ser, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien sea por estar contigo, ya no quiero vivir con este vació en mi corazón, he extrañado tanto tu voz, el brillo de tus ojos al mirarme incluso tus sobrenombres y tus bromas, muchas veces me arrepentí por a ver renunciado a ti... pero al pensar en Susana sabia que había echo lo correcto, y ahora las cosas son diferentes ella te ha dejado libre y no pienso separarme de ti, por nadie ni por nada.

- Candy mi Candy. -Terry la abrazo y le susurro al oído. -También te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir otra vez, el día en que te marchaste ni siquiera te volteaste a mirarme por ultima vez, ese día mi corazón murió pero ahora. -tomo la mano de la muchacha y la puso del lado izquierdo de su pecho. -¿Sientes eso? con lo que acabas de decir le regresaste la vida a mi corazón, tu eres la única persona que habita en el y ahora que volviste a mi lado, los latidos de mi corazón también. Te amo Candy, te amo como nunca imagine llegar amar a alguien. -Y así pasaron por largo rato hasta que un ruidito en el estomago de Candy llamo la atención de Terry. -me doy cuenta que sigues siendo la glotona de siempre!

- Cállate Terry porque tu eres el culpable de mi falta de apetito, ademas solo he comido unas cuantas frutas, después de ahí fui a dar un paseo y fue ahí donde me entro la tristeza por tu ausencia y mira ahora donde me encuentro, así es que tu tienes que alimentarme.

- Jamas podría negarte nada Candy, vamos a buscar que hay en la cocina para comer. -Prepararon unos sándwich, con un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja.

- Estoy tan hambrienta que empezare a comer ya.

- Espera un momento pecosa glotona, ahora no comeremos aquí. -Terry llevo la comida hasta la sala de estar del departamento, coloco unas velas en la mesa que estaba en dio de los sillones y fue por una frazada, la coloco en la alfombre se sentó en ella y llamo a Candy para que se sentara junto a el.

- Terry eres tan tierno. - al terminar de comer candy llevo los platos y los vasos a la cocina, mientras Terry iba a traer algo a su recamara.

- Sabes muy bien que pasaras la noche aquí conmigo, ya que esta tormenta no pasara hasta mañana por la noche, por lo que imagino que necesitaras ropa mas cómoda, toma esto se que son muy grandes para ti pero es lo único que tengo.

- Muchas gracias Terry, estas pijamas están mas que perfectas, es mas este vestido esta empezando a desesperarme. -Entro al baño y se cambio de ropa, la pijama de Terry le quedaba muy grande, pero ella se las ingenio y se la ajusto muy bien, al salir del baño se dio cuenta que Terry no estaba en la sala de estar - ¿Donde se habrá metido Terry?

- Buuuuu. -Terry la asusto.

- Terry eres un grosero jum. -hizo un gesto de enojo.

- Sabes que te ves tan hermosa cuando te enojas... eres la mujer mas bella de este mundo... y pues quiero pedirte algo. -Terry se sento junto a ella. -señorita pecas, ¿me concedería usted el honor de ser mi esposa, para consentirla, amarla y cuidarla el resto de mis días? - Terry tomo la mano izquierda de la muchacha y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular, Candy se quedo sin habla ante la propuesta de Terry.

- Yo... yo... Terry si, si acepto ser tu esposa. -Candy lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

- No llores Candy, de ahora en adelante nadie podrá separarnos.

- Estas lagrimas son de felicidad, me siento tan dichosa de tener a un hombre tan tierno como tu a mi lado, que ama tanto como yo a el, eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

- Estoy tan agradecido con la vida por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, después de toda la soledad y sufrimiento que había en mi vida, llegas tu Candy y todo fue lo contrario, tu le das luz a mi vida, eres mi otra mi mitad, mi corazón te pertenece y todo el amor que hay dentro de el, si estas conmigo no me importa nada.

Candy se soltó del abrazo de Terry lo vio a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, después de eso el la tomo de las manos, se acomodaron en el sofá y se abrigaron con la frazada y así permanecieron un largo rato, dejándose llevar por la melodía de sus corazones que latían al copas del otro.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

La tormenta de nieve que azotaba New York se volvía más fuerte, el viento soplaba con todas sus fuerzas, el frío era implacable, no se podía ver nada, ni siquiera las grandes luces de time square. Pero en un pequeño departamento ubicado cerca de Broadway habían dos personas a las que les importaba muy poco lo que estuviera pasando haya afuera, a ellos solo les importaba su mutua compañía.

- Candy ¿Cuándo regresas a Chicago?-pregunto Terry acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha.

- Dentro de cinco días, pero Terry no quiero que hablemos de eso ahora, por el momento solo quiero pasar así abrazada a ti, disfrutando de tu cálido abrazo.

- Tienes razón ya habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar de eso. Sabés Candy tengo tanto miedo de que ésto que estamos viviendo ahora se destruya con otra mala jugada del destino, si eso llegará a pasar yo...

- Sshhh.- Candy puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de el. -No pienses en eso mi amor, se que el destino ahora será nuestro mejor aliado, estoy segura que de ahora en adelante no abra nada que se interponga entre nosotros dos, este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro es tan puro y sincero que a pesar de nuestra separación jamás se desvaneció, nuestras almas nacieron para estar juntas por eso no debemos permitir que nadie más nos separé.

- Tus palabras tranquilizan mis miedos, me párese un sueño tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir los latidos de tu corazón, tu respiración sobre mi pecho, tu olor, tu calidez y la suavidad de tu piel te extrañe tanto Candy 

- Pero es la realidad y estaremos juntos siempre ¿Lo recuerdas? -Candy le mostró su mano izquierda.

- Claro que si pecosa.

- Cuándo regrese a Chicago y le cuente a Albert no me lo va a creer. -Terry sonrió de medio lado. -Terry... Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿Albert ya lo sabia?

- ¿Cómo crees que llego mi carta hasta tu departamento sin remitente? -Candy lo vio con asombro. -jajajajaja no me veas así Candy, veras desde ase unos cuantos meses atrás Albert y yo estamos en comunicación, siempre le pregunte por ti, por eso al finalizar mi relación con Susana no dudé en enviarte la carta, obviamente la mande junto con la carta de Albert y le pedí que colocará la carta en un sobre solo con tu nombre.

- No dejas se sorprenderme Terry.

- Candy quiero que nos cacemos lo más pronto posible, si por mi fuera mañana mismo nos casabamos, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que tus madres y tus amigos más cercanos estén presentes en ese día tan importante para nosotros.

- Pienso en la boda y siento una emoción que no puedo controlar, final mente nuestro sueño se hará realidad. ¿Que te párese si nos casamos en enero? Así tengo un poco de tiempo para pedir traslado a un hospital de aquí, porque eso si después que nos casemos yo quiero seguir trabajando... Estamos de acuerdo señor Grandchester.

- Me párese excelente…aún que los días de espera se me harán eternos... Y si seguirás trabajando aquí ya que se que eso es lo que te gusta y te hace feliz, pero... Cuándo estés esperando a nuestro primer hijo te quedaras en casa y yo estaré a tu lado consintiendote, haciendo menos larga la delce espera.

- Un hijo tuyo y mio.-acaricio su vientre.

- Si amor quiero que tengamos muchos hijos y quiero que todos sean tan lindos cómo tu. -acaricio el rostro de ella.

-Terry quiero que nuestra boda sea en la capilla del hogar de Pony, ¿verdad que estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto que si mi Tarzán pecosa, casarnos en el lugar donde te criaste es muy buena idea, en cuánto pase la tormenta iremos a casa da mi madre a darle la buena noticia.

- Me alegra tanto saber qué la relación con tu madre este tan bien.

- Y todo te lo debo a ti, se lo que te estás preguntando amor... Y si la relación con mi padre esta bien, aún que al principio pensó que mi interés por el teatro era solo un capricho, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que yo hablaba enserio así es que no le quedo de otra más q aceptarlo.

- A pesar de todo tu padre siempre te a amado a su manera pero te ama.

- Asi es amor… Sabes tengo una sorpresa para ti... Pero hasta mañana te diré lo que es, porque ahora es hora de dormir.

- Eso no se vale Terry, dime cual es la sorpresa, si no me dices no podre dormir en toda la noche.

- Esta bien tu ganas, pero ven te lo diré así abrazado a ti. -Terry y Candy se acomodaron en el sofá, el colocó un brazo bajo el cabello de Candy y con el otro la abrazo, una vez que estuvieron así le susurro al oído. -la sorpresa que tengo para ti es... Algo que te va a encantar. Buenas noches pecosa.

- Eres un tramposo Terry.-le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Pero esta bien tu ganas sabre esperar, gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.- Candy le dio un beso en los labios a Terry, acto que lo sorprendió mucho. -buenas noches mi amor. -Terry no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a Candy con mucho amor.

Continuará...

Quiero agradecer a todas las que comentan y envían mensajes, muchas gracias... me alegra que les guste mi historia!

Cuídense mucho, Bendiciones :)


	4. Chapter 4

La tímida luz que iluminaba el departamento le daba los buenos días, ala feliz pareja que aún dormía plácidamente en el sofá, al poco tiempo un par de ojos empezaron abrirse dándole vida a una hermosa mirada azul, empezó a observar a su alrededor, cuándo de repente sintió una calidad respiración sobre su cuello, fue ahí dónde se dio cuenta que todo lo vivido la noche anterior era la hermosa realidad que siempre anheló, acaricio la rubia y rizada cabellera de la muchacha con un poco de temor pensando que al tocarla ella desaparecería, cómo en todos y cada uno de sus sueños anteriores, pero no fue así, al sentir el cabello sedoso y el exquisito olor a rosas que emanaba con solo pasar su mano sobre ella supo que en realidad era su amada Candy, que hermoso es despertar junto a ti mi amor, deposito un bezo en la frente de la muchacha, Ella empezó a moverse dando señal que pronto despertaría y así fue un par de Bellas Esmeraldas estaban llenándose de vida.

- Buenos días pequitas! -Candy lo volteó a ver y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro, acomodándose nuevamente sobre el pecho de el, contesto...

- Buen día mi cielo, están hermoso despertar junto a la persona amada.

- Eso mismo dije yo al despertar y te vi durmiendo a mi lado... Mmm nunca me había sentido tan bien cómo ahora, dormí cómo nunca había dormido durante toda mi vida.

- Muy pronto disfrutaremos de esta hermosa bendición todos los días amor, pero ahora es tiempo de levantarnos, tengo que ir al hotel a cambiarme de ropa y tu imaginó que tienes cosas que hacer.

- Pues si señorita pecas el día de hoy tenia mucho q hacer, pero usted olvida algo muy importante.-señalo a la ventana.

- Oh por Dios! -se levantó de un solo golpe. -no puedo creer que sigue nevando, claro no es cómo anoche, pero mira Terry hay demasiada nieve acumulada.

-así es vida mía.-se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la diminuta cintura de ella. -eso quiere decir que vamos a pasar aquí juntitos, abrazados, dándonos los besos que nunca nos dimos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.-ésto último se lo dijo a Candy muy cerca del oído, provocando en ella un tumulto de emociones.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar, que es eso lo que yo quiero hacer? Mmm jovencito-toco la nariz del muchacho con su dedo.

- Lo sé porque eso mismo es lo qué yo quiero, llenarte de besos, amarte, abrazarte sentirte mía.

- soy toda tuya amor...-le dio un besó en los labios.-pero vas a mal criarme, Créeme qué después de pasar tantas horas a tu lado será muy difícil para mi regresar a mi hotel, voy a extrañarte mucho.-ella lo abrazo.

- Entonces no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo...

-Sabés qué no puedo hacer eso amor, anoche hice una excepción debido a la tormenta.¿Qué diría la tía abuela si me viera en tales circunstancias?

- Seguramente pensaría lo peor, lo cual me conviene.

- Pero qué cosas dices Terry!

- Claro de esa manera nos obligaría a casarnos de inmediato y así no tendría qué esperar hasta enero.

- Vaya qué sabés pensar muy bien cuándo te conviene, he! -Candy hizo un gesto de amenaza con su dedo índice, lo cual provoco mucha gracia en el.

- Oye, no te rías qué estoy hablando enserio, aaassshh puedes llegar hacer muy insoportable cuándo te lo propones Terrence.-sé volteó ella, dándole la espalda en señal de enojó.

- Vamos no te enojes pecosa, eso solo fue un decir, sabés qué jamás permitiría qué nadie te señalará o pensaran mal de ti.-la abrazo por la espalda y depósito un beso en el cuello de ella.

- Juumm.-hizo un reproche, ignorando el beso de el, y camino hasta el cuarto de baño.-aún que pensándolo bien, no es mala idea.-cerro un ojo y le saco la lengua.

- Pecosa sinvergüenza!

Al poco rato salio Candy del cuarto de baño, en lo qué Terry sé daba un baño, Candy preparo el desayuno, huevos fritos, tosino, unas rebanas de queso, pan tostado, leche, jugo de naranja y un poco de frutas, desayunaron juntos, conversaron, pelearon, rieron y bromearon. No cabía duda qué eran el uno para el otro. Después de eso levantaron la mesa, mientras Candy lavaba los platós y vasos, Terry sé encargaba de secarlos.

- Este día lo atesorare en mi mente para toda mi vida.-dijo el muchacho dejándose caer sobre el sofá, Candy estaba de pie detrás del sofá dónde Terry sé sentó y le dio un beso en la frente, después de eso Candy echo un vistazo por la ventana.

- Mira Terry... La labor de limpieza en las calles ya ha comenzado lo cual significa qué ya podremos salir.

- ¿Y eso te alegra?-pregunto sin mucho afán.

- Claro porque podremos ir a visitar a tu mamá para darle la buena noticia, además quiero qué me lleves a conocer muy bien las calles de New York... De mi futuro hogar.-Candy lo decía con una emoción y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, lo cual fue inevitable para Terry acercarse a ella y darle un beso apasionado.

-¿Te emociona mucho nuestra boda?

- Si Terry, este a sido mi sueño desde siempre, ser tu esposa, tu compañera y la madre de tus hijos, quiero cuidar de ti, ocuparme de tus cosas, quiero...-Ya no pudo decir nada mas porque fue sorprendida por otro beso.

- Te amo Candy.

En lo que esperaban a que terminaran de limpiar las calles, Terry ensayaba uno de sus libretos mientras Candy lo miraba fascinada. Después de unas cuantas horas las calles estaban limpias, no en su totalidad pero ya podían salir del departamento, llegaron a la hotel donde Candy se hospedaba, se cambio de ropa y salieron en dirección a la casa de la madre de Terry, el coche se detuvo frente a una casa muy hermosa, estaba rodeada de arboles, el jardín principal era perfecto para el tamaño de la casa. Al bajar del coche Terry le pidió al chófer que los esperara.

- La casa de tu madre es muy linda Terry.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si es muy bella... mira el jardín es muy amplio, imagino que en verano todo esto se llena de flores, pájaros y ardillas.

- Ven Candy, vamos adentro.-Terry la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa, al abrir la puerta Candy se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

- Está casa esta vacía...¿Dónde está tu madre?-Candy miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti?-Candy abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Terry... no, no entiendo nada.

- Señorita pecas, Bienvenida a su nueva casa.-Terry hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Mi nueva casa?-Se preguntaba ella misma con asombro.

- Claro mi amor esta es la casa de los futuros esposos Grandchester, ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Terry, es...es hermosa mi amor, no lo puedo creer es nuestra casa, muchas gracias amor.-Candy lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Lloro de felicidad, es maravilloso ver como la vida nos recompensa después de todo el daño vivido.

- Así es pecosa y aun nos falta vivir muchas cosas juntos, pero ven recorramos la casa.

Tomados de la mano empezaron a recorrer cada rincón, desde afuera la casa se veía hermosa, y por dentro era aun mas, era muy amplia y acogedora a la vez, Simplemente era la casa perfecta.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas, antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)**_

_**la verdad es que no tenia pensado hacer una historia si no que un minific, y de buenas a primeras se fue haciendo cada vez mas largo.**_

_**les pido una disculpa porque casi no puse información acerca de esta historia, por si no se han dado cuenta es la primera historia que publico y pues esto nuevo para mi, es por eso que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia les prometo que tratare de ir mejorando un poco cada día!**_

_**Gracias, gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios... Bendiciones :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de conocer su futuro hogar Terry y Candy sé dirigieron a la casa de Eleonor.

- Veras que mi madre sé pondrá muy feliz con la noticia de nuestra boda.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa Terry.

- Tranquila amor mi madre te aprecia mucho.

Llegaron a la casa y una de las doncellas los recibió.

- La Señora los espera en la sala de estar.-les anuncio la doncella, Terry llamo a la puerta.

- Pasa hijo por favor.

- Hola madre ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien hijo ¿Y tu?

- Más que bien madre.-sonrió de medio lado.

- Noto algo distinto en ti mi cielo.

- Madre tengo una noticia que darte, mejor dicho tenemos una noticia que darte.

- ¿Cómo que tenemos?

- Espera un momento.-Terry salio del gran salón dejando a su madre un tanto desconcertada, después de unos segundos regreso acompañado.

- Candy!-Eleonor no podía creer lo que veia, ahí estaba Candy tomada del brazo de su hijo.

- Hola Señora, es un justo volver a verla.

-El gusto es mio Candy.-Eleonor sé acerco a ella y la abrazo.-¿Pero diganme qué pasa? Terry tu dijiste que tenían algo que decirme.

- Mamá antes que nada quiero que sepas que mi compromiso con Susana a terminado, fue ella misma quien tomo la decisión.

- Hijo esa es una buena noticia, lo siento por Susana pero el amor es un sentimiento que nace entre dos personas y sé podía notar que entre tu y ella ase sentimiento no existía.

- Tienes mucha razón madre, después de la decisión que tomo Susana decidí escribirle a Candy.-La tomo de la mano.

-Madre Candy y yo retomamos nuestra relación, queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Hijos muchas felicidades, esta es una buena noticia.

- Madre... Esa no es la noticia que queríamos darte.

- A no!-Ella Los vio asombrada.

- La noticia es que... que Candy y yo nos casaremos en enero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?.

- Si Señora, Terry y yo no queremos pasar más tiempo separados.

- Terry,Candy.-Eleanor Los tomo a cada uno de la mano.-Les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices, ustedes han sufrido tanto que merecen estar juntos sin importarles nadie más que no sean usted dos, estoy tan feliz por ti hijo sé que Candy siempre a sido tu felicidad y ahora están a punto de ver cumplido su sueño de estar juntos, Candy hija sabés que te aprecio mucho y no veo a nadie más al lado de mi hijo que no seas tu, no me queda más que decirte bienvenida a la familia hija.

- Señora perdone que los interrumpa, a llegado un telegrama para usted.

- Déjelo en mi estudio por favor, y tráiganos un poco de té.

- En seguida Señora, con permiso.

- ¿Candy ya tienes pensado cómo será tu vestido de novia?

- La verdad es que no, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

- Si me lo permites yo quisiera ayudarte a buscar tu vestido.

- Si me encantaría Señora, muchas gracias.

- Puedes llamarme Eleonor, si lo prefieres.

- Esta bien Eleonor.

- No sé hable más, en cuánto la situación mejor haya afuera nos iremos de compras.

- Mamá, Candy tiene que regresar a Chicago en menos de una semana.

- Y eso ¿Por qué?

- Vera yo Vine a New York por cuestiones de trabajó...-Candy le contó sobre su repentino viaje y cómo sé reencontró con Terry.

- No cabe duda que el destino los quiere recompensar por lo que un día les negó.

- Eso mismo pensamos nosotros, mamá no te lo habíamos comentado pero hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos en el lugar dónde Candy nació, es ahí dónde están sus seres queridos además queremos que sea algo muy íntimo solo queremos que personas allegadas a nosotros estén presentes y madre si no tienes ningún compromiso quiero que estés conmigo en ese día tan importante para mi.

- Hijo...-las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Eleonor.-no tienes por que pedírmelo, no me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo, tu eres lo más importante para mi.-ella sé acerco a el y lo abrazo, Terry sé sentía cómo un niño en los brazos de su madre.

Pasaron largo rato planeando la boda, Candy le comentaba a Eleonor cómo quería su vestido obviamente Candy quería un vestido sencillo, pero Eleonor no sé lo permitió ya que una mujer sé casa solo una vez en la vida y cómo en aquellos tiempos todos los matrimonios eran arreglados, para Candy y Terry era una bendición casarse enamorados y amándose. Llego la noche y Terry llevo a Candy al hotel.

- No quiero dejarte aquí amor, ven conmigo ¿Si?.

- No mi amor ahora me quedare aquí, además mañana tengo que ir al hospital por unos papeles muy importantes del doctor Lenar.

- Está bien amor no voy a insistir, pero mañana voy a venir temprano para acompañarte al hospital.

- Si amor, y no es que te corra pero ya es demasiado tarde nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches pecosa, te amo.

Terry fue a su departamento no muy contento por tener que dejar a Candy sola, pero sabia que no iba a logar que Candy cambiara de decisión, caminaba hasta el departamento y pensaba en su vida futura junto a la mujer que amaba por otro lado Candy contemplaba el anillo que Terry había colocado en su dedo anular.

- Esposa de Terry! Muy pronto nadie nos podrá separar estoy tan feliz que siento que el corazón sé me sale del pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy estaban en el hospital, recogiendo los papeles que el doctor Lenar necesitaba, después de eso Terry acompaño a Candy hasta la casa de Eleonor, mientras ellas iban a buscar el vestido de novia, Terry estaría en el teatro.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, acérquense por favor.- sé escucho la voz de Robert Hathaway director de la obra.-como todos saben faltan solo dos funciones para que la temporada finalice, pero debido a unos inconvenientes la última función será el día de mañana.-todos empezaron a murmurar.-silencio por favor al igual que ustedes a mi también me tomo por sorpresa la decisión que los inversionistas han tomado, pero bueno eso es lo que me informaron , Confió mucho en ustedes, ahora acomódense en sus lugares vamos a comenzar el ensayo.

Candy y Eleonor ya estaban de regreso en casa.

- Tu vestido esta precioso Candy.

- Si, desde que lo vi supe que ese vestido era para mi.

- Estoy segura que Terry se enamorara mas de ti cuando te vea con le vestido de novia, y hablando de Terry es muy raro que aun no ha llegado a casa.

- Tiene razón, el dijo que solo iría al ensayo y que pronto estaría de regreso en casa.

- A lo mejor se le presento algún inconveniente.-al poco rato Terry ya llego a la casa.

- Buenas noches, ¿cómo están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida?-Les dio un beso a cada una.

- Muy bien hijo, pensamos que vendrías un poco más temprano a casa.

- Lo se mamá, pero Robert nos informo que mañana sera la ultima función de la temporada, y eso quiere decir que me voy junto contigo a Chicago mi amor.

- Mi amor eso es magnifico, nosotras iremos mañana por el vestido de novia.

- Si hijo le tuvieron que hacer unos arreglos al vestido y lo entregan hasta mañana. ¿Recuerdas que ayer llego un telegrama?

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Pues ese telegrama lo envió tu padre, dice que vendrá a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con nosotros.

- La relación de mi padre con su esposa cada vez esta peor, Pero mamá yo tengo que viajar con Candy antes de noche buena.

- No te preocupes hijo, yo le explicare a tu padre la razón por la cual no estarás presente y se que al igual que a mi la noticia le va a encantar.

- Gracias por encargarte de so madre, Candy quédate esta noche aquí no me gusta que pases la noche tu sola en el hotel.

- Terry pero yo...

- Si Candy quédate, le pediré a una de las mucamas que prepare una habitación para ti.

- Esta bien me quedare.

- Ahora dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que no pasaras la noche sola en ese hotel, aun que no quiera tengo que ir a mi departamento, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el teatro y tengo que descansar.

- Muy bien hijo, y no te preocupes que Candy queda en buenas manos, iré a buscar a una de las mucamas para que prepare tu habitación, buenas noches hijo.

- Buenas noches madre, descansa.- Eleanor se retiro, para darle privacidad a la pareja.

- Terry te extrañe mucho mi amor.

- También te extrañe amor, ya quiero que nos casemos para tenerte entre mis brazos para siempre y nunca, nunca soltarte.

- Eso mismo quiero yo Terry estar casada contigo, vivir en nuestra casa.

- No hay que desesperarnos ya estamos muy cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños juntos, Candy eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me ha regalado, prometo hacerte muy feliz.

- Ya me estas haciendo feliz Terry.-se dieron untierno beso y sin muchas ganas se despidieron.

El día siguiente Terry se encontraba muy temprano en el teatro, Candy y Eleanor fueron a buscar el vestido de novia, la madre de Terry le sugirió a Candy que sorprendiera a a su hijo yendo a la obra por lo que le regalo un vestido muy hermoso para que luciera esa noche. Eleonor sé encargo de reservar un lugar cerca del escenario, le pidió a Robert que no le contentara nada a Terry ya que era una sorpresa. Candy lucia un vestido negro con un toque de pequeños brillos sin exagerar a lo vulgar, la espalda de Candy estaba descubierta ya que el vestido tenia una escote que llegaba a media espalda, llevaba el cabello recogido y unos pasadores con piedras brillosas que acompañaban el peinado. El chofer ya había llegado por Candy, sé puso su abrigo y salio camino al teatro Candy estaba fascinada con la actuación de Terry , al terminar el primer acto Candy fue a los camerinos para felicitar a Terry.

- Candy que sorpresa me llevé al verte en medio del público, gracias por venir amor.

- Fue idea de tu madre, así es que hay que agradecerle a ella también.

- Si amor lo are llegando a casa, pero ahora quiero admirar y besar a mi futura esposa.-la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso.-te ves hermosa Candy, tus ojos, tu boca, tu piel es que eres más que perfecta, tu alma bondadosa y tu corazón lleno del amor más puro que pueda existir, soy tan dichoso al ser el dueño de tu amor.

- No solo eres dueño de mi amor, también eres dueño de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos hasta de mi misma vida, tu eres mi complemento.

Unos golpes en la puerta sé escucharon lo que provoco un poco de fastidio en Terry.

- lamento interrumpirte Grandchester, pero el siguiente acto está apunto de empezar.

- Está bien muchas gracias, Candy regresa a tu asiento al finalizar la obra me esperas en el pasillo principal.

- Si amor te veo luego buena suerte.

El final de la obra llego y la ovación del público era impresionante a pesar del frío que hacía esa noche el teatro estaba lleno en su totalidad, Candy estaba esperando a Terry mientras un par de de chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

- ¿Tu la conocés?

- Claro que no, es la primera vez que la veo.

- ¿Abra venido sola?

- Creo que si, puesto que no hay nadie a su lado, pero parese que esta esperando a alguien.

- Mira, mira ahí viene Terrence.-hay que pedirle un autógrafo.

- Disculpá Terrence, ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

- La verdad es que no, lo siento.

- Soy Brittany, amiga de Susana.

- Disculpame pero no te recuerdo.

- Bueno no importa, dejame decirte que actuación fue estupenda, felicidades.

- Muchas gracias señoritas, ahora si me disculpan.- Terry deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano de cada muchacha.

Las dos mujeres sé quedaron atónitas al ver que el gran actor de Broadway le ofrecía el brazo a la chica que había estado ahí de pie esperando por alguien.

- Ya viste, pensé que Terry estaba comprometido con Susana Marlow.

- Hasta dónde sé ellos iban a casarse.

- Pensé que tu eres buena amiga de Susana.

- Bueno si pero desde tuvo el accidente la vi en cuatro oportunidades, pobre creo que se avergüenza que la vean en esa silla de ruedas, pero después de lo que acabamos de ver no sería mala idea ir a visitar a mi querida amiga Susana Marlow.- ésto último la chica lo dijo con un tomo irónico, y no se quedaría con las ganas de saber quien era la dama que acompañaba a Terry.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Después que termino la obra Terry y Candy fueron a comer a un restaurante muy elegante, para la mayoría de personas que estaban en el lugar la pareja no paso desapercibida, pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron, lo único que les importaba era disfrutar de su amor. Después de comer bailaron uno o dos vals, Terry disfrutaba la cercanía de Candy a su cuerpo, sentir la calidez de su piel al rosar sus manos por la espalda descubierta de ella era como estar en la gloria. Al estar juntos el tiempo pasaba volando tanto así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora, hasta que uno de los meseros les aviso que el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar. La pareja llego a casa de Eleonor, Terry se quedaría ahí puesto que en unas cuantas horas llevaría a Candy a conocer New York, acompaño a Candy hasta su recama y luego el se retiro a la suya, sumido en sus pensamiento Terry se fue quedando dormido sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba mas tarde.

- Buenos días, Señora Marlow ¿Está Susana?

- Brittany que gusto verte¿ Por qué no habías venido antes?

- Usted sabe que en está sociedad dónde vivimos nunca sobran los compromisos.

- Tienes razón, pero sientate ahora mismo le aviso a Susana, mi hija estará feliz de verte.

La Señora Marlow fue a buscar a su hija,mientras la supuesta amiga de Susana esperaba en la sala de estar, al poco rato Susana entro al salón.

-Hola Brittany, es un milagro verte.

- Hola Susana, vaya… pensé verte en la silla de ruedas.-la vio de pies a cabeza, en realidad Susana y Britany casi no sé llevaban bien era una amistad hipócrita pero siempre sé reunían para saber sobre la vida de los demás, en esa amistad existía la rivalidad a Brittany no le justo mucho ver a Susana junto a Terry, es por eso que ella solo la visito un par de veces después del accidente.

- Pues ya ves que no, mírame estoy de pie nuevamente.

- Muy bien por ti, pero dime ¿Cuándo es tu boda?

- Mi boda... Pues aún no hemos decidido la fecha.

- No han decidido la fecha! Wow querida ¿Yo que tu no perdiera más tiempo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Como siempre has sido muy hábil para obtener lo que quieres, mejor dicho para cumplir tus caprichos.

- Se muy bien que tu visita no es para nada bueno, así es que habla de una vez –Susana estaba ya muy exaltada.

- Cálmate querida, mejor toma asiento.

- Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya.

- Vaya, vaya cómo lo imaginaba tu relación con Terry no está tan bien que digamos.-Susana estaba a punto de perder el control.

- Paraque lo sepas mi relación con Terry está mejor que nunca, y si ya terminaste te pido que te vayas de mi casa.

-Admitelo Susana tu relación con Terry es un fracaso.

- Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones sobre mi relación con Terry, vete Brittany, vete de mi casa.

- Está bien querida me voy, pensé que tu sabrías quien era la dama que lo acompañaba a tu adorado Terry ayer por la noche en la obra, pero bueno que tengas buen día.

- Espera un momento ¿De que estás hablando?

- Bueno a ti ¿Quien te enciende? Primero me Corres y ahora me detienes.

- Contéstame lo que te pregunte.

- Muy bien te lo diré... Ayer por la noche sé llevo a cabo la última obra de cierre de temporada, al finalizar la obra estábamos Samantha y yo esperando en el pasillo principal a Terry para pedirle un autógrafo y fue ahí dónde vimos a una joven dama de muy buen ver que esperaba por alguien, a Samantha y a mi nos llamo la atención por que claro nunca la habíamos visto y aparte no iba acompañada por nadie, después de unos minutos apareció Terry... Y ¿Adivina qué? la joven dama estaba esperando por Terry.-Susana estaba muy nerviosa pues intuía de quien sé trataba, pero quería estar segura de ello.

- Pudo haber sido una amiga.

- ¿Qué acaso tu no conocés a las amiguitas de tu prometido?

- Si, si claro... Pero tenemos tantos amigos que sería imposible saber de quien sé trata.-Susana lo dijo dudosa y obviamente Brittany lo noto.

- Pues para mi la forma en que el recibió a esa dama no es digno de ser solamente amigos como tu dices, además ella es de muy buen ver, tanto que para la mirada de los otros caballeros que estaban al rededor no paso desapercibida… Ahora que lo recuerdo Terry al darse cuenta de todas las miradas masculinas que estaban sobre su acompañante la tomo posesivamente por la cintura dirigiéndose a la salida del teatro, por lo que note ellos sé conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.-El rostro de Susana estaba desencajado totalmente.- fue muy fácil darse cuenta de eso por la forma en la que sé miraba el uno al otro, a parte Terry tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante, se veía muy feliz tanto así que hasta fue amable con nosotras, no creo que una simple amiga provoque tantos cambios en un hombre con el carácter de Terry.-Brittany dio la estocada final, Susana se levantó del asiento y tomo violentamente a la muchacha por los hombros.

- Dime cómo era esa mujer... Anda dimelo.

-¿Para qué? Si tu dices que tu relación con Terry está muy bien, además ¿por qué te pones así? acaso todo lo qué dijiste era mentira, no se porque me sorprendo si se perfectamente bien que toda tu vida siempre a sido una mentira.

- Cállate la boca y contesta lo que te pregunte ¿Cómo es esa mujer?

- Si tanto insistes, te lo diré... Era alta de piel blanca como de porcelana, con una figura envidiable, sus ojos grandes y verdes como las dos Esmeraldas, su cara era perfecta, aún que tiene unas pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz que por cierto sé le ven hermosas y una cabellera rubia. Si Terry te cambio por ella, tiene muy buenos gustos.

Susana estaba en shock, no podía creer que Candy había regresado y estaba con Terry.

- ¿Estas bien Susana?

- Déjame sola... lárgate de mi casa no quiero ver tu cara, no quiero seguir escuchar mas estupideces de tu parte lárgate de una buena vez... lárgate Brittany.-Susana estaba fuera de si.

- ¿Qué pasa Susana? ¿Por qué gritas?-preguntaba la señora Marlow.

- Mamá saca a Brittany de la casa, que se largue mamá...

- Brittany sera mejor que te vayas.

- Está bien señora, que tenga lindo día... Susana no te olvides de invitarme a tu boda.-Brittany salio casi corriendo de la casa,esto ultimo hizo que Susana explotara y desquito su furia tirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Susana? hija por favor dime.

- La odio tanto, prometió que se alejaría para siempre y no fue así, no fue así .. Ella esta aquí, aquí con Terry... no puede ser maldita Candy ¿por qué volviste?-Susana estaba histérica.

- ¿De quién hablas Susana? contéstame hija.

- Mamá, Candy esta con Terry me lo quito mamá, ella prometió alejarse de Terry y mira ahora esta aquí. Pero esta muy equivocada si piensa que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, Terry sera mio y pronto nos casaremos.

- Susana por favor cálmate, recuerda que fuiste tu quien rompió el compromiso ya olvídate de Terry, entiende hija tu relación con el es enfermiza, el no te quiere.

- Fui una estúpida al romper el compromiso, pero yo pensé que el me buscaría, tenia la esperanza de ver a Terry entrar por esa puerta y que me dijera que me amaba, que ese tiempo que estuvimos separados le había servido para darse cuenta de su amor por mi... Pero no fue así al contrario prefirió buscar a Candy... te das cuenta la busco a ella y no a mi, ahora seré la burla de todos y eso no lo voy a permitir mamá, Terry tiene la obligación de estar a mi lado.-Susana se levanto del piso donde estaba tirada desahogando rabia y salio corriendo como loca de la casa, la pobre señora Marlow no pudo detenerla, pero sabia muy bien adonde se dirigía su hija.

- Candy se levanto un poco tarde ese día, fue al comedor y se dio cuenta que Terry había salido muy temprano.

- ¿Dónde habrá ido Terry?

- Llama al diablo y lo veras venir...

- Terry me asustaste.

- Jajajajajaja... Pecosa perezosa ¿Pero que horas de levantarse son estas?

- Cállate Terry, estaba muy cansada.

- Dime ¿Cómo haces para levantarte tan temprano para ir al hospital?

- Ni me lo preguntes.-Candy puso cara de tristeza.

- No importa mi amor yo te amo aun que seas una perezosa.

- Más te vale que digas eso, eh!

- Ven, Vamos a dar un paseo, pero primero iremos a mi departamento, necesito llevar unos papeles al teatro.- Candy y Terry fueron al departamento, tomaron un café, conversaron un momento y Terry convenció a Candy de dejar el hotel para pasar los últimos días que estaría en New York en la casa de su madre, ella no le podía negar nada a Terry por lo que acepto.

- Candy aun es muy temprano para ir al teatro por lo que empezare hacer mi maleta.-Terry estaba muy emocionado por el viaje a Chicago.

- Si amor, luego vamos por mis cosas al hotel.-unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Terry salio de la habitación para ir abrir.

- No te apures amor yo abro, mientras tu terminas de hacer tu equipaje.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta del departamento se quedo inmóvil, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, fue tan grande su impresión que no pudo emitir sonido.

Continuará...

**_Hola chicas ahora publique dos capítulos ya que les debía el de ayer, una vez mas mil gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo aun que no lo crean sus reviews me alegran el día!_**

**_cuídense_****_ mucho :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Candy estaba de pie inmóvil ante lo que sus hermosos ojos verdes veían después de un rato alcanzo a gritar el nombre de Terry.

- Candy ¿Que pasa?

- Terry...

- Sorpresa pecosa.-Terry le hizo llegar a Candy un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su amada.

- Cada día me sorprendes más amor, eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

- Tu eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida.

- Pondré el arreglo en está mesa paraque adorne este lugar que es tan especial para mi.

- Querrás decir para nosotros, estás paredes fueron testigo de nuestra reconciliación, este lugar fue mi refugio durante el tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado, solamente aquí me sentía en completa libertad para desahogar el inmenso dolor que día a día atormentaba mi alma por tu ausencia.-La mirada de Terry sé volvió melancólica.

- Terry perdóname... Ahora me doy cuenta que haberte dejado en brazos de Susana fue un grave error, no imaginé que sufriéramos tanto porque aún que no lo creas sufrí mucho al igual que tu, el solo pensar que era con Susana quién compartías tu día a día me llenaba de rabia y dolor, pero al pensar en Susana y en su desgracias sabia que había echo lo correcto y yo...-Candy empezó a llorar.

- Candy por favor no llores ya no tiene caso que nos atormentemos recordando el pasado, ahora estamos juntos y muy pronto estaremos casados, tenemos que borrar los malos recuerdos y pensar en el futuro... En nuestro futuro.

- Tienes razón Terry de ahora en adelante solo pensaré en el futuro en nuestra vida juntos y viviremos a plenitud nuestro presente.

- Muy bien pecas ya vasta de hablar y mejor dame un beso.

- Eres imposible amor.-Candy le dio un tierno beso.

¿Dónde estarás Susana?

-sé preguntaba una y otra vez la Señora Marllow, espero por una hora fuera del edificio dónde Terry vivía pero no llego nadie por lo que decidió regresar a su casa con la esperanza de encontrar a su hija ahí. Susana está sentada en la banca de un parque con la mirada pérdida, las palabras de Brittany resonaban en su mente una y otra vez._**" Terry tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante,**_ _**no creo que una simple amiga provoque tantos cambios en un hombre con el carácter de Terry,**_ _**Si Terry te cambio por ella, tiene muy buenos gustos."**_

- ¿Porqué no lograste olvidar a Candy?

Yo hice hasta lo imposible por ganarme tu amor, fui tan sumisa yo nunca te presione para fijar la fecha de la boda y ahora me arrepiento... Terry no puedo permitir que sigas al lado de Candy... No lo soportaría ¿Qué dirá la gente? Todos sé reirán de mi y... Y Brittany seré su burla... No, no puedo permitirlo.

- ¿Por qué el mio no es tan redondo cómo el tuyo Terry?

- jajaja tienes que apretar más la nieve Candy.

Al escuchar eso Susana empezó a buscar el lugar de dónde provenían esas voces, al voltear fue ahí dónde vio a Candy y a Terry muy divertidos haciendo muñecos de nieve, Terry reía sin parar al ver el muñeco mal echo de Candy.

- Cuándo estabas junto siempre estabas triste y tu mirada era melancólica... Terry.

- Vamos a casa pecosa o te resfriaras.-Terry acomodo el abrigo y la funda de Candy luego le dio un beso en la pequeña naricita.

Susana tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza al ver la escena tan romántica dónde Candy y Terry eran los protagonistas que las uñas sé le enterraban en las palmas de las manos.

- Conmigo nunca tuviste esas atenciones te odio Candy y te odio a ti tambien Terry por que nunca lograste quererme, nunca te preocupaste por mi.

Candy y Terry iban de regreso a casa de Eleonor pero antes irían a recoger la maleta de Candy al hotel dónde ella sé había hospedado, Susana los seguía de cerca.

- Disculpe ¿Cuál es la habitación de la señorita Candice White Andrew?

- Es la habitación 105, en el tercer piso.

-Susana subía las escaleras tan rápido cómo la prótesis sé lo permitía, al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación no duda ningún segundo en llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Esa misma pregunta te hago yo ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Susana termino de abrir la puerta de un solo golpe y entro a la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? dime...

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? -Candy salio del cuarto de baño.

- Estos son los servicios que recibes de parte de esta golfa!

- Susana... -Fue lo único que Candy pudo decir.

- No te permito que le hables de esa manera a Candy.-Terry estaba furioso.

- ¿Porqué la defiendes Terry? tu tienes que estar de mi lado y no del de esta ramena.

- Basta ya Susana.-Terry la tomo con fuerza por el brazo.-Lárgate de aquí.

- Eres un cobarde Terry! no cumpliste tu palabra de casarte conmigo... y tu desgraciada prometiste alejarte de Terry, dijiste que te harías a un lado... te odio Candy.-Susana se abalanzo sobre Candy, pero Terry se lo impidió.

- Ya es suficiente Susana... te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien dio por terminada nuestra relación.

- Si Terry pero lo hice pensando que ese tiempo te serviría para que te dieras cuenta que sientes amor por mi.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Susana? tu sabes perfectamente bien que nunca he sentido nada por ti, y si acepte casarme contigo fue por agradecimiento.

- Terry no seas tan severo conmigo.- Susana lloraba amargamente.-Yo lo hice porque te amo y jamas permitiría que nada malo te pasara, en cambio tu ¿Qué has echo por el?-le pregunto a Candy quien había permanecido callada.

- Susana por favor vete.

- No Terry... quiero que esta intrusa me conteste lo que le pregunte... mira Candy.-Susana levanto su vestido para mostrarle la prótesis.-¿ves ésto? mírame Candy... mira esto lo hice por Terry... por salvar tu vida.- Susana volteo a ver a Terry.-y si tendría que hacerlo otra vez... lo haría sin pensarlo... porque lo amo, Terry te amo más que a mi vida,¿y que he recibido a cambio? solo tu desprecio y un poco de compasión... no me lo merezco Terry... pensé que al terminar nuestro compromiso me buscarías a mi y no fue así... preferiste buscar a esta desgraciada y no a mi... yo...

- Es suficiente Susana.-Terry la volvió a tomar del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

- Suéltame Terry... suéltame... yo te amo Terry te amo.

- Cállate Susana... ya te he dicho que yo...

- Basta!... Basta ya.- Candy grito y se dejo caer de rodillas en ese instante empezó a llorar.- Por favor Terry no sigas.

El corazón de Candy no soporto la confesión de Susana y la forma tan desespera con la que trataba de convencer a Terry para que regresara a su lado, ver la prótesis de Susana le hizo entender que ella sufría al igual que ella misma sufrió por la separación con Terry hace un año atrás.

Continuará...

**Hola chicas! les debo una disculpa por no publicar en tres días(creo que fueron tres) =/ **

**La verdad es que tuve unos problemas... pero aquí estoy ya de regreso, espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

**y por favor no se me decepcionen por que Susana apareció nuevamente =) les prometo que el próximo capítulo sera mucho mejor que este... tratare de publicarlo mas tarde para no dejarlas con la duda de la decisión que Candy tomara (se los debo) les agradezco a todas por sus reviews... Besos y abrazos cuídense y por favor, por favor no se pierdan el próximo capitulo... Bendiciones! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Candy lloraba al escuchar las palabras de Susana, nunca imaginó pasar por esa situación, sentía morirse no le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir.

- Déjala que sé quede, Terry por favor.

- Candy... -Terry temía lo peor.

- Susana te entiendo y sé muy bien lo que sientes...

- Entonces vete... Desaparece de la vida de Terry... Dejamos ser felices.

Candy sé levantó del piso y con paso decidido fue por su maleta termino de recoger sus cosas y sé puso su abrigo. Terry la seguía con la mirada y empezó a sentir miedo, sabía que el corazón bondadoso de Candy no soportaba ver a una persona sufrir y peor aún que fuera por su causa. Susana sonreía en sus adentros sabía que su plan había salido a la perfección y que Candy sé iría de una vez por todas.

- Candy por favor, espera un momento no te...

Candy sé acerco a Terry le tomo la mano y le regalo la sonrisa que a Terry tanto le encantaba, los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lágrimas, Terry sabía que si Candy había tomado la decisión de irse aún que el hiciera lo imposible por detenerla ella siempre sé iría ya que la escena de víctima que Susana hizo era muy convincente. Susana al ver a Candy y Terry tomados de la mano inmediatamente sé interpuso entre ellos dos.

- Andá Candy termina de irte, estás a tiempo para abordar el próximo tren.

- Lo sé Susana, gracias por recordármelo.-Candy ya estaba más tranquila.

Terry empezaba a sentir el peso que venia cargando desde hace mucho, su mirada sé ensombreció.

-No otra vez Candy no me dejes por favor.-Terry suplicaba en sus adentros.

- Gracias por devolverme la felicidad Candy.-Susana sé lo dijo con sarcasmo.-te prometo hacer muy feliz a Terry y nunca más cometer la tontería de romper nuestro compromiso.-Susana sé acerco a Terry y este inmediatamente dio dos pasos atrás. Si quieres te podemos llevar a la estación de tren.

- Nunca imaginé que tuvieras ese corazón tan duro Susana, tu no tienes sentimientos, a ti solo te importa tu felicidad... Y la felicidad de Terry ¿Que? Sabés muy bien que el no te ama... Eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti y en las cosas que harás para obtener lo que quieres.

- Claro que no Candy, yo pienso en la felicidad de Terry y sé que el será muy feliz a mi lados.

- Estás loca Susana yo nunca seré feliz a tu lado.-Candy vio a Terry y el supo que ella le pedía que sé tranquilizara.

- Susana tu sabés que Terry no te ama, el me ama a mi y aún sabiendo eso ¿Estás dispuesta a casarte con el? ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir con un hombre que estando contigo piensa en otra? Te pregunto ésto porqué yo no podría vivir así.-Susana solo bajo la mirada.

- Yo sé que Terry llegará a amarme tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo.

- Susana tu no amas a Terry, el es solo una obsesión para ti, cuándo uno ama tan plenamente cómo lo amo yo... no sé hace sufrir a esa persona y tu no te das cuenta del sufrimiento de Terry al estar atado a ti sin quererte, tu no puedes forzar a una persona paraque te ame.

- Tu no sabés nada Candy... Vamos te acompañaremos a la estación de tren.

Candy sé quitó el anillo de compromiso, Susana no pudo ver ya que tenía la mirada puesta en el piso, Terry no podía creer lo que veía, sus sueños y una vida juntos habían terminado la desesperación estaba apunto de apoderarse de el.

- Susana ahora soy yo quién va a enseñarte algo... Mira ésto por favor.-Susana levantó su mirada del piso y al ver el anillo no entendió nada.

- ¿Qué tiene qué ver ese anillo en todo ésto?

Candy colocó nuevamente el anillo en su dedo.

- Terry y yo estamos comprometidos y no pienso hacerme a un lado por tus caprichos y juegos de niña consentida qué siempre tiene lo qué quieren, ya una vez cometí el error de hacerme a un lado paraque tu fueras feliz y mira no fue así, la persona qué sufrió en todo ésto fue Terry y decimos amarlo, es por eso qué ahora no me voy a alejar de el, no voy a dejarlo en manos de una loca cómo tu.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso, yo perdí mi pierna por el amor qué siento por Terry...

- Ya vasta Susana... Te estaré eternamente agradecido por salvarme la vida pero no por eso voy a cometer el error de casarme contigo.-Terry sé acerco a Candy y la tomo de la mano.

- Suéltala Terry... y tu Candy aléjate de el... Terry por favor mírame yo te amo... no me dejes.

- Susana no te humilles más, yo trate de hacerte entrar en razón para evitarte este sufrimiento pero tu no quisiste entender, deja de hacerte daño.

- Cállate no quiero escucharte maldita traidora... prometiste no volver.-Candy se acerco a Susana.

- Susana tu eres joven tienes una vida por delante, no te dejes vencer por nada ni por nadie, mírate eres muy linda reconquista los escenarios nuevamente, ya veras que encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad y es ahí que te darás cuenta que el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso que solo se puede sentir cuando amas y te aman con la misma intensidad, date cuenta de tu error Susana la vida es muy bella disfruta de ella, no vivas amargada por algo que no salga como tu quieres, si te caes levántate y sigue tu camino, no permitas que un fracaso te hunda en la disección, mira siempre hacia adelante... no te lo dice una amiga, te lo dice una mujer que al igual que tu a sufrido mucho y mírame sigo aquí a pesar de los malos momentos que la vida me ha echo pasar yo siempre le sonrió, piensa en tu madre no le causes mas dolor al encerrarte en tu necedad de querer tener lo imposible, es una bendición tener el amor de una madre aprovéchalo ya que yo nunca tuve el privilegio de conocer a la mía... piensa en lo que te acabo de decir.

Susana no dijo más y salio de la habitación, no sin antes pararse en el marco de la puerta y echar una ultima mirada a la pareja, mientras iba de regreso a su casa pensaba en las palabras que Candy le había dicho en la habitación del hotel. La señora Marllow estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su casa esperando a su hija temía que ella hubiese cometido una locura le pedia al cielo que su hija regresara a casa con bien, a lo lejos logro ver una silueta que se acercaba a la casa, ella salio corriendo ya que su corazon de madre le decia que era su hija.

- Mamá...mamá perdóname por favor perdóname... me he comportado tan mal contigo... siempre pense en mi y nunca me di cuenta del dolor que te causaba por mi actitud Te prometo que voy a cambiar... ya no quiero que las personas piensen que lo peor de mi... es por eso que he decido empezar de nuevo, quiero una vida llena de amor y estar rodeada de las personas que de verdad me quieren... y si mamá eso lo digo por Terry he decidido dejarlo ser feliz con Candy ya no me interpondré entre ellos yo se que puedo salir adelante por mi misma... quiero lograr mis metas y propósitos por mi, se que de esa manera lograre olvidar a Terry.

- Susana... hija que bueno que has tomado esa decisión yo te apoyare en todo.

Susana se abrazo a su madre con mucha fuerza.

- Candy pensé que me abandonarías otra vez... tuve tanto miedo.

- Mi amor yo nunca voy alejarme de ti, eres mi vida y no voy a negarme a la felicidad... ni mucho menos te voy a dejar en brazos de otras, las palabras de Susana me dolieron mucho... la vi tan desesperada porque regresaras con ella, que por un momento pensé alejarme otra vez... pero al ver la reacción que ella tomo cuando fui por mi maleta y mi abrigo es que me di cuenta que a ella no le importa nadie más que no sea ella, espero que piense muy bien en lo que le dije.

Terry y Candy se unieron en un en abrazo, la vida les puso la misma prueba que un día los separo y con la fuerza de su amor pudieron superarla.

Continuará...

_**Sus deseos fueron cumplidos Susana desapareció de la vida de Terry!**_

_**Quiero que sepan que leo todos los Reviews y uno en especial me causo mucha gracia y ese fue el de ZUCASTILLO... definitivamente Terry es el amor so**__**ñ**_ado de todas nosotras =) 

_**Espero que les haya gustado este c****apítulo y muchas gracias por leer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Candy y Terry abandonaron el hotel luego fueron por el equipaje de Terry y así juntos llegaron a casa de Eleonor.

- Hijos ¿Por qué sé tardaron tanto?

- Hola mamá... Si ya lo sabemos pero tuvimos un pequeño percance.

- ¿Pero todo está bien?

- Si mamá afortunadamente todo está bien.-Terry tomo la mano de Candy.

- Me alegra tanto verlos juntos, ya quiero qué llegue el día de la boda... Y mis nietos! Ya los veo corriendo por está casa y haciendo travesuras.-los ojos le Eleonor brillaban de felicidad con solo pensar en sus nietos.

- Mamá para eso falta mucho.-Terry veía a Candy y estaba estaba un poco sonrojada.

- ¿A ti no te gustaría tener hijos pronto Candy?

- Claro qué si Eleonor... Ya quiero ser madre.-Candy acaricio su vientre.

- Desde qué sabemos qué hay una vida dentro de nuestro vientre y que día a día crece un poco más, también empieza a crecer un sentimiento en nuestro corazón y un amor tan puro y especial distinto al amor que sentimos por los demás, cuándo por fin llega el día tan esperado y podemos ver su carita, tocar sus manitas y escuchar su llanto nos damos cuenta que ese nuevo amor es incondicional... Que ese amor no conoce límites ni barreras, ya veras Candy que la etapa más hermosa de una mujer es el embarazó, te lo digo porqué eso mismo sentí cuándo te estaba esperando a ti mi amor.-Eleonor acaricio el rostro de Terry.

- Que hermoso lo que dices Eleonor yo también esperare a mi hijo con ese mismo amor.

- Veras que así será Candy... Bueno me voy a descansar, no sé duerman muy tarde saben que mañana es su último día aquí y quiero pasarlo con ustedes.

- Claro que si mamá, que descanses.

- Buenas noches Eleonor.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Terry reavivo el fuego de la chimenea, sé acomodo en el sofá y acuno a Candy entre sus brazos.

- Un hijo de Candy y mío.-pensaba Terry.

- ¿En qué piensas Terry?

- Pienso en nuestro primer hijo... Te imaginas Candy después de nuestra boda vendrán nuestros hijos, no me había puesto a pensar en eso y ahora que mi mamá hablo de eso sentí una emoción tan grande y una felicidad que no cabe dentro de mi pecho.

- Terry lo que más quiero en la vida es casarme contigo, ser la madre de tus hijos y formar la familia que siempre quisimos.-Candy sé acerco a Terry y lo beso con mucha ternura.

- Siempre soñé con ser feliz junto a ti Candy... Y ahora ese sueño sé está cumpliendo... Tu mi hermosa Julieta eres la razón de mi existir... Eres lo que tanto anhelaba y ahora estás aquí.

- Terry pasemos la noche aquí, viendo el fuego de la chimenea cómo aquel día en Escocia... ¿Lo recuerdas?.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida y todo gracias a ti mi amor.

-¿Creés que algún día podamos volver?

- Si tu lo deseas así será mi hermosa princesa.

- Te das cuenta Terry pasado mañana emprendemos nuestro viaje a la felicidad!.

- Candy mi Candy... No existen palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti.

Entre risa y risa, abrazos, besos y hermosos recuerdos fue llegando un nuevo día, Terry y Candy durmieron muy poco pero el sueño sé recompensaba con el placer de haber pasado toda la noche juntos abrazados y diciéndose cuánto sé amaban.

Candy fue a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Terry hizo lo mismo pasada media hora ya estaban todos en el comedor para desayunar.

- Buen día hijos ¿Cómo amanecieron?

- Buen día.-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya pero que sonrientes amanecieron el día de hoy!.

- Así es madre.-Terry miraba a Candy con tanto amor.

- Y cómo no lo vamos a estar Eleonor si mañana viajamos a Chicago, ya quiero empezar con los preparativos de la boda estoy tan emocionada... ¿Qué dirán mis madres cuándo lo sepan? Sé pondrán felices!.

- Me hubiese encantado viajar con ustedes y ayudarte con los preparativos Candy, pero cómo ya saben el padre de Terry llegará en unos días y tengo que esperarlo para ponerlo al tanto de su boda.

- No te preocupes mamá, pero recuerda que tienes que estar presente el día de mi boda.

- Claro que si hijo, ahí estaré.

Cuándo terminaron desayunar Candy fue a su recamara para escribirle un telegrama a Albert quería enviarlo cuánto antes para hacerle darle la buena noticia, Terry y Eleonor estaban en el despacho.

- Mamá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro hijo, el que quieras.

- Quiero que te encargues de amueblar la recamara principal de mi futuro hogar, sé que tienes lindos gustos y me encararía que te encargaras de eso, además de una sorpresa que quiero darle a Candy .

- Por supuesto que si cariño, muchas gracias por permitirme ayudarte con eso ¿Pero crees que Candy no sé sentirá ofendida por eso? Recuerda que es el hogar de ambos e imaginó que ella querrá amueblarlo a su gusto.

- Ya lo sé mamá pero solo será la habitación principal, cuándo estemos de regreso nos encargaremos de amueblar la casa a nuestro gusto.

- Me parece perfecto hijo, pero dime que sorpresa quieres prepararle a Candy.-Terry le explicó a su madre la sorpresa y ella quedo maravillada con lo que su hijo proponía.- Después de unos minutos Candy bajó al despacho.

-¿Ya astas lista pecosa?

- Si amor.

- Muy bien vamos.

Candy y Terry iban a enviar el telegrama para Albert y a comprar una maleta más grande para el vestido de novia de Candy.

- ¿Terry podemos ir a nuestra casa?

- Lo que la futura Señora de Grandchester diga.

- Gracias amor.-Candy le dio un tierno beso, estando en la casa Candy no puso evitar recorrer cada rincón de la casa otra vez, mientras Terry la miraba fascinado.

- Terry quiero preguntarte algo...

- Dime.

- Bueno yo... Quiero saber... Bueno... No sé... Tengo curiosidad de saber ¿desde cuándo compraste está casa?

- Lo que yo creo señorita pecas es que usted quiere saber si está casa la compre para vivir aquí con Susana...¿No es así?

- Bueno la verdad es que... no solo quería saber hace cuánto tiempo la habías comprado.-Candy le dio la espalda a Terry para ver a través de una enorme ventana que daba buena vista hasta la calle principal.

- Candy ven acá.-Terry la volteó hacia el y la tomo del rostro.-Está casa la conozco desde que llegue a New York… Cuándo yo no era nadie aquí, sabés cuándo te extrañaba mi consuelo era venir por estás calles y caminar ya que para verano hay muchas zonas verdes y los árboles sé ven tan hermosos con el verde de sus hojas haciendo contraste con sus ramas cafés... Tantos eran mis deseos de verte que imaginaba verte trepada en uno de los árboles más altos y fue ahí dónde vi está casa, me acerque para verla más detalladamente y me encanto el estilo de la casa amplía pero a la misma vez modesta desde ese momento supe que este sería el hogar perfecto para nosotros por eso trabaje duro en el teatro para obtener el papel de Romeo y que mis ingresos económicos aumentarán para facilitarme la compra de está casa, cuándo por fin logre mi propósito te envíe el boleto paraque vinieras a New York, mis intenciones eran que te quedaras aquí conmigo para casarnos y traerte a vivir a está casa pero desgraciadamente no fue así y desde entonces está casa asta vacía esperando para ser habitada por mi amada Julieta y ese día cada vez está más cerca, quiero que sepas que Susana nunca supo que yo había comprado está casa... Siempre la guarde celosamente al igual que ésto.-Terry saco del bolsillo de su abrigo la armónica que Candy le obsequio cuándo estaban en el colegio.-Cuándo tenía la necesidad de sentirte cerca venia aquí y tocaba nuestra melodía por horas recordando los días felices vividos contigo en el colegio, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy es por ti y para ti... Entiendes amor mío.

- Terry yo nunca imaginé que está casa la habías comprado desde hace mucho... Yo pensé que era para...

- No digas nada amor-Terry poso sus labios en los de ella.-jamás pensé en formar un hogar con Susana... La única persona que puede habitar mi corazón y este lugar eres tu mi amor y solo tu.

- Oh Terry... perdóname mi amor soy una tonta al pensar en eso, perdóname por favor.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte amor.

- Te amo Terry!

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Y el día día del viaje a Chicago llego Candy y Terry estaban muy temprano en la estación de trenes Eleonor fue a despedirlos, la emoción de la pareja sé podía percibir desde lejos, el silbato les anuncio que la hora de partir había llegado y con ello una nueva aventura empezaba para la feliz pareja. El viaje fue muy corto bueno para Candy y Terry el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaban juntos, Terry busco un carruaje para que los llevará al departamento de Candy.

- Candy vamos a comer y luego buscamos a Albert en su oficinas.

- Si amor me parece excelente, ya muero de hambre… Oh casi lo olvido antes que nada tenemos que ir al hospital a entregarle los papeles al doctor Lenar.

- Jajaja eres una glotona!

- Terry son los nervios, te imaginas la cara que pondrá Albert cuando le pidas mi mano.

- Albert no me preocupa, quienes en realidad me ponen un poco nervioso son tus madres.

- Tu sabés que ellas son un amor, a parte ellas saben que nos amamos y que no podríamos ser felices con nadie más.

- Tienes razón amor, eso me tranquiliza.

- Bueno vamos de una vez.

Candy y Terry fueron a comer después estaban en la oficinas de Albert.

- Buen día señorita, necesito ver al señor Willian Andrew.-La Secretaría de Albert miraba a Candy con mucha indiferencia.

- ¿Tiene cita?

- No señorita pero...

- Lamento decirle que el señor Andrew solo recibe a personas que hayan echo cita con anticipación.-la mujer contesto muy arrogante.

- Pero yo soy...

- No insistas jovencita ya te dije que el señor Andrew solo recibe a personas que tengan cita.

- Oiga ¿Pero que le pas...-Terry no termino de hablar porque George llego.

- Señorita Candy! Que gusto verla por aquí, joven Grandchester es un placer.-la mujer al escuchar el nombre de Terry sé quedo cómo petrificada.

- No sé preocupe Nancy yo atenderé a los jóvenes.

- S... Si señor George.

- Nancy por favor tranquilice sus nervios.-George se dio cuenta que Nancy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a terry.

- Disculpe señor George ¿Pero no es el Tereence Grandchester actor de Broadway?

- Si Nancy es el.

- Mucho gusto señorita.-Terry hizo una reverencia.

- El... el gusto es mío... Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me daría su autógrafo.

- Por supuesto que si.-la Secretaría de Albert le dio un papel y lápiz a Terry.

- Muchas gracias y fue un placer conocerlo.-le dijo ella con una voz seductora y le extendió la mano para que Terry la besara a lo que Terry Respondió con un apretón de mano.

- Vamos amor no hagamos esperar más a tu padre... Oohh Nancy te presento a la hija del señor Andrew y mi futura esposa.

El semblante de la Secretaría cambió por completo.

- Lo siento señorita no había tenido el placer de conocerla yo pensé que la hija del señor Andrew era pequeña y yo...

- No te preocupes... Nancy ¿Dices que te llamas?

- Si señorita Andrew a sus órdenes.

- Vamos amor tengo que hablar muy seriamente con mi padre.-Candy tomo el brazo de Terry, mientras George los miraba divertidos y no dijo nada ya que sabia muy bien como era de altanera la tal Nancy.

- Que antipatica es la secretaria de Albert.

- Si Terry y casi te come con la mirada.

- Yo ni siquiera lo note.

- Más te vale.-Terry solo rió.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la oficina de Albert este los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Pensé que nunca llegarían ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Muy bien Albert.

- Terry hace tanto tiempo que no te veía... mírate ya no eres el mismo muchacho que se metía en problemas constantemente.

- Si amigo mio ya teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos... y no me recuerdes esos tiempos jajajaja.-Todos rieron.

- Pónganse cómodos tu también George. Cuándo recibí tu telegrama me lleve una gran sorpresa Candy.

- Lo puedo imaginar Albert yo aun no lo pedo creer.

- Albert tu conoces mis sentimientos por Candy y sabes que nunca fue mi intención lastimarla pero al igual que ella yo también sufrí por nuestra separación y eso tu lo sanes muy bien, ahora que la vida nos regala una segunda oportunidad no la queremos desaprovechar... es por eso que queremos tu consentimiento para casarnos.

- Vaya, vaya ya era tiempo que ustedes dos sentaran cabeza me alegra mucho que hayan arreglado sus problemas y claro que tienen mi consentimiento y apoyo para todo lo que necesiten.

- Gracias Albert no se que haría sin ti... tu siempre has sido mi ángel cada vez que te necesito tu estas ahí para mi.-Candy lo abrazo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña... tu sabes que te quiero mucho y verte feliz me hace feliz a mi. Terry te advierto que si la haces sufrir te la veras conmigo.

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo amigo, tu sabes que Candy es mi vida.

- Lo se amigo y de corazón les deseo lo mejor.

- Muchas felicidades señorita Candy y joven Grandchester.

- Gracias George.

- ¿Qué les párese si vamos a tomar un café y hablamos detalladamente de la boda?

- Claro que si vamos!

Salieron de la oficina y la secretaria Nancy esperaba lo peor ya que sabia muy bien que había tratado muy mal a la hija del señor Andrew.

- Nancy cancele todas mis citas del día de hoy y las de George también.

- Si señor.

Un rato después estaban en la cafetería.

- Y díganme ¿cuándo sera la boda?

- Albert queremos que la boda se realice en el Hogar de Ponny y queremos que sea algo muy intimo.

- Eso me parece muy bien chicos.

- Veras yo se que la tía abuela es alguien muy importante en la familia, pero quisiera que ella no supiera nada de nuestra boda porque ya sabes Eliza se dará cuenta y no quiero que vayamos a pasar un mal momento, esto lo queremos hacer muy intimo, solo quiero que estén presente las personas que en verdad me quieren y siempre han estado conmigo, espero que eso no te incomode.

- Para nada Candy si tu quieres que eso pues así sera, créeme que a mi tampoco me simpatiza Eliza mucho menos Nail.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Albert.

- ¿Y cuándo parten para el hogar de Ponny?

- Pues no lo sabemos aún porque quiero comprar unas cosas para la boda y la madre de Terry llegará en unos días.

- ¿Dónde vas a quedarte Terry?

- Me hospedaré en un hotel.

- Me encararía que te quedaras en la casa Andrew.

- Te lo agradezco amigo pero ya sabes no quedemos que Eliza sé entere dd nuestra boda y si me ve en tu casa empezará a preguntar el porque de mi estadía en la casa de los Andrew, además solo será por unos días.

- Bueno pero ya sabes si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

- Gracias amigo.

- Albert te recuerdo que tienes una cita muy importante con el inversionista James Makenzie.

- Ya lo había olvidado George... No sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí, tu siempre has sido mi mano derecha. Lo siento chicos pero la responsabilidad me llama en cuánto terminé con este asunto los buscaré en tu departamento Candy.

- Está bien Albert te estaremos esperando.

- Muy bien nos vemos luego, vamos George.

- Que tengan buen día.

- Gracias igualmente para ti George.

Candy y Terry aún estaban en la Cafeteria

- Candy te quiero proponer algo.

- Dime amor.

- ¿Qué te párese si vamos a pasar noche buena al Hogar de Ponny?

- Terry me párese excelente, si vamos.

- Entonces mañana partimos hacía allá.

- Ya tengo mucho tiempo de no ir al Hogar, me emociona tanto volver.

- Si amor imagino que el trabajo en el hospital adsorbe todo tu tiempo.

- La verdad es que si, es un trabajo que requiere de mucho tiempo.

- Ya no me esta gustando la idea de que trabajes cuando estemos casados.

- Terry ya habíamos hablado de eso amor.

- Lo se, pero no quiero llegar a casa y no encontrarte ahí.-Terry hizo un puchero.

- Ya se, estaré unos días en casa consintiendote, pero cuando tu empieces a ir al teatro yo iré al hospital.

- Esta bien, aun que no te faltara nada amor.

- Se que a tu lado nada me faltara mi amor, pero trabajar en el hospital me encanta mucho ademas tengo que entretenerme en algo, tu sabes que no puedo estar sin hacer nada.

- Tienes razón prefiero que estés en el hospital y no trepada en un árbol y que los vecinos piensen que tarzán llego a vivir a New York.

- Quiero un postre.

- Pero... yo pensé que...

- A palabras necias oídos sordos.-Candy cerro un ojo y saco la lengua.

- Eso no me pareció gracioso.

- Tenemos que regresar al departamento para arreglar lo que vamos a llevar al Hogar, quiero comprar unos obsequios para los chicos.

- Muy bien vamos entonces.

La pareja entro a una tienda y compraron algunas cosas para los niños del Hogar de Ponny, Candy y Terry estaban mas que felices todo les estaba saliendo como lo tenían pensado.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

- Hola chicos lo siento por llegar tarde pero esa reunión duro más de lo esperado.

- No te preocupes Albert lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

- ¿Quieres comer Albert? Te advierto que mi comida no quedan tan deliciosa cómo la que tu preparas pero eso si te aseguro que no te enfermaras... Bueno eso espero.

- Jajaja bueno pues me arriesgare.

Candy le sirvió la cena a Albert.

- ¿Qué harán para noche buena?

- A Terry sé le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir al Hogar de Ponny.

- Eso es estupendo, yo tendré que estar en la fiesta familiar que la tía abuela celebra cada año para noche buena, aun que la tía abuela invita a medio mundo, no me agradan esas fiestas pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

- Te entiendo amigo yo no soy muy partidario de esos eventos sociales.

- Si pero ya saben si no estoy presente la tía abuela pondrá el grito en el cielo.

- Me lo dices a mi Albert... La tía abuela me retaba por todo, imaginó que ahora que no sabe nada de mi está más tranquila.

- Ya sabes Candy la tía abuela es muy especial.

- Si lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo parten para el Hogar?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- Muy bien yo mandare al chofer para que les traiga un automóvil, así sé les hará más cómodo llegar hasta allá.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Albert.

- Si gustan pueden pasar la noche en la casa de Lakewood.

- El portal de las rosas.-pensó Candy.

- Candy si me permites sugerirte algo, pueden celebrar la boda en ese lugar, la casa es muy grande y sera mucho mas cómodo para ustedes, para la madre de Terry, incluso para los niños del hogar.

- Oh no Albert yo no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad ya has echo mucho con lo del automovil.

- Nada de eso... tu también eres una Andrew y puedes disponer de cual quier propiedad cuando quieras.

- ¿Qué te parece Terry?

- Lo que tu decidas estará bien Candy.

- Esta bien Albert acepto, pero por favor encárgate que la tía abuela no se entere.

- No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso.

- ¿Quédate esta noche aquí Albert?

- No podría negarme la cena te quedo muy deliciosa Candy ¿Me sirves un poco más?

- Ya me estoy volviendo toda una ama de casa.

- Terry la hubieras visto un día trato de preparar algo de comer y fue un desastre.

- Ya me lo puedo imaginar.

- Los estoy escuchando!

Todos reían recordando las viejas memorias vividas en Londres, Candy estaba muy feliz de regresar al lugar que la vio crecer. La mañana del viaje a Lakewood llego, Albert se fue muy temprano para enviar el automóvil a departamento de Candy, mientras Terry se encargaba de acomodar el equipaje Candy seguía llevando bolsas regalos y juguetes para los niños del hogar, una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo emprendieron la larga travesía no sin antes mandar un telegrama a la madre de Terry, para dejarle saber que estaban bien y que estarían en Lakewood.

- ¿Estas feliz Candy?

- Muy feliz Terry... te tengo a ti, a Albert, a mis madres y estamos apunto de formar nuestra propia familia... la verdad es que estoy mas que feliz, quisiera gritarle al mundo lo feliz que soy!.

El camino fue largo pero llegaron antes del anochecer a Lakewood.

- Es muy lindo este lugar Candy.

- Si es muy lindo, si pudieras ver el portal de las rosas en su máximo esplendor se que te encantaría.

- ¿Esas son las rosas que Anthony cultivaba?

- Si Terry, Anthonie cuidaba las rosas del portal, al igual de los rosales que están aquí mismo.-a Terry no le agrado escuchar eso.

- Entremos.

- Terry puso en marcha el automóvil.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa Candy estaba muy emocionada y antes de entrar a la casa echo un último vistazo al jardín, mientras Terry solo observaba a Candy, al entrar el personal de la casa ya los estaba esperando, les indicaron cuales serían sus habitaciones, no sin antes anunciarles que la cena estaba lista y en cuánto ellos lo dispusieran estaría servida en la mesa.

- Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y bajamos a cenar.-propuso Candy.

- Estoy muy cansado de conducir tantas horas, prefiero que lleven la cena a la habitación.

- Pero yo pensé que cenaríamos juntos.

- Lo siento Candy, pero estoy cansado...con permiso.-Terry subió las escaleras muy deprisa y sé encerró en la habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasará, el no es así?.-Candy no entendía el comportamiento de Terry.-Emma llevé la comida del joven a la recamara por favor.-la mucama hizo lo que Candy le había ordenado, Terry estaba sentado sobre la cama cuándo llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelanté.

- Le traje su cena joven.

- Gracias, póngala sobre esa mesa por favor.

- Si joven, con permiso.

Terry sé puso de pie y camino hacía la observo el cielo por unos instantes ,después de un rato sé duchó y sé metió a la cama. Candy estaba en su recamara y no dejaba de pensar en lo molesto que Terry estaba, caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándome si debería de ir a la habitación de Terry o no.

- Candy eso no es correcto, además ya debe de estar dormido... ¿Cómo voy a presentarme en su habitación así? Vamos Candy no es la primera vez que estás a solas con Terry.-Dicho ésto ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Terry, toco a la puerta pero no contestó.- Debe de estar dormido... Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación.-Candy dio un paso atrás.

- No podré dormir si no hablo con el.-Candy tomo la manecilla de la puerta y abrió, solo estaba una vela prendida, sé acerco a la cama y ahí esta Terry recostado en la cama, sé veía tan hermoso con la tenue luz de la vela.

- Terry mi amor eres tan varonil, tus brazos, tu pecho, tu cara y esa mirada tan penetrante que me cautiva y enamora cada día más.

- ¿No te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de los demás?

- Terry... Yo pensé que dormías.

- Ya vez que no es así.

- Pero yo llame a la puerta y tu no contestaste.

- Y por eso decidiste entrar a la recamara, vaya Candy que buenos modales tienes.

- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? Desdé qué llegamos aquí estás muy molestó.

- A si!...¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues en tu comportamiento tu no eres así, ni siquiera quisiste cenar... Mira ni tocaste la comida.

- ¿A caso soy un niño Paraque me cuides cómo tal?.

- Terry yo solo te hice una pregunta.

- Pues no tengo hambre... Satisfecha ahora podrías retirarte quiero dormir.

- Pues no me voy hasta que me digas lo que te pasa.-Terry sé levantó abruptamente de la cama.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Eh...pues pasa que no quiero estar aquí, me enferma estar en el mismo lugar dónde estuviste con Anthony... Reviento de coraje al ver lo feliz que estás de llegar a este lugar y la forma en cómo vez el portal y lo rosales...¿Acaso ves a Anthony en ellos? Dime...¿Lo ves?

- ¿De qué hablas Terry? Yo solo estoy feliz de estar aquí ya estamos muy cerca del hogar, si es verdad qué este lugar me trae recuerdos pero no es para que te comportes así.

- Vez es eso lo que no puedo soportar...saber que cada rincón de este lugar te recuerda a el, desde que llegamos aquí no has dejado de pensar en el... Y eso...eso me lastima Candy que no te das cuenta.

- Terry no tienes porque sentirte así Anthony ya no esta entre nosotros.

- Si pero está en tus pensamientos...y este lugar es dónde fuiste feliz con el.-Candy corrió y abrazo a Terry.

-¿Es por eso que estás molestó?-Terry no dijo nada y sé soltó del abrazo de Candy.

- Te dije que quiero descansar.

- Terry mi amor eres un tonto.

- No Candy soy un idiota...pero no puedo evitar estos celos...quiero que en tus pensamientos solo este mi recuerdo.-Terry sé acerco a ella y la abrazo.-quiero que sonrías solo por mi...porque estás pensando en mi y no en alguien más...saber que Anthony aún vive dentro de tu corazón me enfurece porque a pesar del tiempo no lo has olvidado...y solamente yo quiero estar dentro de tu corazón...no quiero compartirte con nadie mucho menos con el recuerdo de el.-Candy lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso.

- Terry yo solo soy tuya mi amor, en mi corazón solo estás tu y nadie más, el amor que siento por ti no lo había sentido por nadie más...

- ¿Ni siquiera por Anthony?-Terry besaba los labios de Candy mientras hablaba.

- No amor...este amor tan intenso supe que existe gracias a ti...contigo descubrí la capacidad tan grande que las personas tenemos para amar aún sin importar los problemas que sé tenga que superar para realizar el sueño de poder estar juntos...por Anthony siento mucho apreció al igual que por Archie y Stear, y si...Anthony fue muy importante para mi...pero jamás mi prioridad, y tu...Terry tu eres mi vida, date cuenta mi amor yo vivo solo por ti, si un día me faltas yo moriría de dolor, prefiero morir a vivir sin ti.

- No digas más Candy.

Terry empezó a besarla desesperadamente, a lo que Candy respondió gustosa, ella acariciaba con sus dedos la espalda desnuda de Terry.

- Te amo Terry...te amo tanto.

Terry abandono los labios de Candy para apoderarse del cuello de la muchacha ella al sentir el contacto de los labios de Terry con su piel instintivamente dejo escapar un leve gemido, Terry la tomo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y sé acomodaron en el lecho.

- ¿Qué me has echo mujer? Soy un loco qué muere de amor por ti, estoy a tu merced Candy...puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

- Eso me parece excelente porque lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz y complacerte en todo lo que quieras...quiero demostrarte de una y mil maneras el amor que siento por ti.

- Perdóname por comportarme de esa manera...pero entiéndame amor mío por favor no quiero que te alejes de mi, y al ver cómo el recuerdo de Anthony sé apoderaba de tu corazón sentí muchos celos...celos y enojó porque sé que no puedo hacer nada contra un recuerdo y eso me hace sent…-Candy lo beso.

- Tu lo has dicho es solo un recuerdo, y tu eres mi realidad.-Candy empezó a besarlo nuevamente.-ya no pienses en eso...mejor disfrutemos de este momento por favor mi amor complace mi deseo.-Terry solo la vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.-quiero descubrir contigo el verdadero significado del amor, enséñame a ser mujer.

Terry para ese momento estaba extasiado por las palabras y los besos de Candy, la beso por el cuello nuevamente y con pequeños besos muy sutiles llego hasta su oreja empezó a besarla y con la voz muy queda le dijo:

- Eres tan hermosa...tan perfecta que después de tanta felicidad no puedo pedirle más a la vida si estás tu a mi lado.-al escuchar esas palabras Candy arqueo su espalda y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, Terry volvió a besar los labios de ella y empezó a bajar su mano acariciando el brazo de ella, seguido por su rostro y luego sé apodero de su pecho los acaricio suavemente y continuo su camino hasta llegar a una de sus piernas, mientras la acariciaba no dejaba de besar los labios de ella.

- Tócame Candy...quiero sentir tus caricias.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la colocó en su pecho, ella al sentir el pecho varonil y definido empezó acariciarlo y lo beso, despues de eso Terry la vio fijamente a los ojos, Candy sé sintió apenada y sé sonrojo.

- No tienes porque sentirte a penada mi amor esto es algo normal en dos personas que se aman.

- No quiero que vayas a tener una mala impresión de mi por esto.

- Jamas pensaría mal de ti mi amor, te confieso algo mi vida...muero de ganas por estar casado contigo y hacerte el amor-Terry le dijo esto muy cerca del oído.

Candy solo bajo la mirada.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo.-Candy nunca imagino decir eso.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo mi amor, no quiero que luego te arrepientas porque se que te han educado muy bien… pero eso si mi amor después de la boda estaremos por muchos días encerrados en nuestra habitación.

- Terry...!-Candy se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿No te gusta mi idea?

Candy se quito las manos del rostro y con el dedo indice le hizo señas a Terry para que se acercara.

- Tu idea me encanta!.

La vida estaba premiando a la joven pareja por la larga espera que tuvieron que sufrir para estar juntos.

Continuará...

_**Mil gracias por la espera se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero estoy en plena mudanza :( salgo de mi trabajo y solo llego a empacar mis cosas, pero ya gracias a Dios mañana estaré en mi nueva casa aun que seguiré demorándome en actualizar porque aun no tengo Internet en la nueva casa pero en el transcurso de la semana resolveré eso. Muchas gracias por sus reviews les recuerdo que los leo todos! cuídense mucho y nos leemos prontos :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

- Candy despierta dormilona.

- Un ratito más tengo sueño.-sé abrazo a Terry.

- Recuerda que ya estamos muy cerca del hogar de ponny.

- Tienes razón.-Candy muy perezosamente sé levantó de la cama.

- Te vez tan hermosa Candy.

- Gracias mi amor!... Pero dices eso porque me amas.

- Te amo más de lo que te imaginas.

- También yo te amo mucho.

Terry sé levantó de la cama abrazo y beso a Candy, luego ella fue a su recamara para arreglarse después de un rato estaban desayunando para luego continuar con su recorrido.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.

- Si amor en una hora aproximadamente esteremos en el hogar.

- La señorita ponny y la hermana Maria sé llevarán una gran sorpresa al vernos juntos.

- Más grande será su sorpresa al saber que dentro de poco nos casaremos.

- Si amor...¿Terry crees que tu papá ya este en New York?.

- Creo que si llegando al hogar le escribiré a mi madre.

- ¿Qué abra dicho o qué dirá el duque por nuestra boda?

- Te aseguro que sé pondrá muy feliz con la noticia.

Terry y Candy continuaron su viaje hablando de su próxima boda.

- Mirá Terry es el padre árbol, ya estamos en mi hogar.-Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Si amor ya llegamos.

Habían llegado un poco pasadas las 12 del medio día por lo que los niños aún estaban dentro de la pequeña casa, unos días antes había nevado y por lo que sé veía los niños habían estado jugando en ella ya que habían muñecos de nieve y pruebas de una guerra de nieve, al acercarse más al hogar y estar casi enfrente de el Candy no pudo más con la emoción y salto del automóvil antes de que este sé detuviera por completo.

- Mi Candy nunca cambiaras.-Terry la miraba correr en dirección a la puerta del lugar.

- Señorita Ponny, hermana Maria!-grito Candy al entrar a la casa, todos sé miraban entre si al escuchar esa voz.

- Es Candy! -Dijo unos de los niños y corrió hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación para echar un vistazo hacía el lugar de dónde venia esa voz.

- Si es Candy... Candy está de regreso vengan todos Candy está aquí. - Todos los niños corrieron y abrazaron a Candy.

- Candy estás de regreso que alegría.- decían los niños muy felices, uno de ellos corrió hasta el despacho de la señorita ponny.

- Señorita Ponny!

- ¿Qué pasá? ¿Porqué gritan todos?

- Es Candy señorita Ponny... Esta de regresó.- Al escuchar eso la señorita Ponny fue de inmediato hacía dónde Candy estaba.

- Candy... Hija!

- Señorita Ponny.- Candy corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

- Que alegría verte de nuevo Candy.

- Lo mismo digo, los extrañe mucho.

- ¿Pero cómo has venido hasta aquí? ¿Y tu trabajó? - Con esas preguntas Candy recordó que Terry aún seguía afuera.

- Espere un momento señorita Ponny.-Candy salio del lugar.

- ¿Pero qué pasá Candy? - Candy no puedo escuchar porqué ya estaba fuera del hogar.- Sigue siendo la misma, no ha cambiado en nada.

- Terry perdóname mi amor...

- No te preocupes Candy, sé que estás muy emocionada.

- Si mucho.- Candy extendió su mano y Terry la tomo entre las suyas.

-¿Lista?

- Si.

Candy y Terry caminaron hasta la puerta del hogar, al entrar al lugar la señorita Ponny sé sorprendió mucho al ver a Terry junto a Candy.

- Buenas tardes señorita Ponny.

- Buenas tardes joven, que gusto verlo por aquí otra vez.

- Muchas gracias, para mi es un placer.

- Niños terminen de levantar la mesa.

- Señorita Ponny, pero queremos jugar con Candy.

- Chicos hagan lo que dice la señorita Ponny y en cuanto terminen me esperan afuera para jugar ¿Qué les párese?

- Está bien, Candy te esperamos afuera, no te tardes.

- Acompáñenme a mis despacho.- Dijo la señorita Ponny.

- ¿En dónde está la hermana Maria?- Pregunto Candy.

- Fue al pueblo a comprar la despensa, aprovechamos que Tom vino a dejarnos leche para traer los comprados en su carrera, pero tomen asiento y cuénteme que hace aquí.

- Vera señorita Ponny... Estamos aquí porqué...

- Señorita Ponny... Señorita Ponny acaba de llegar la hermana Maria y trae muchas cosas.- Interrumpió un niño la conversación.

- Felipe te he dicho muchas beses que antes de entrar tienes que tocar la puerta.

- Lo siento señorita Ponny.- Cuándo de repente alguien azoto la puerta de un solo golpe para entrar al despacho.

- Señorita Ponny los niños dicen que Candy está aquí.- Era la hermana Maria quién había entrado de un solo golpe al lugar.

- Hermana Maria pero... - No termino de hablar porqué Candy ya sé había levantado de su asiento y estaba abrazada a la hermana Maria.

- Mi niña que alegría volverte a ver.

- Si hermana Maria estoy muy feliz de estar aquí otra vez.

- Todos aman a mi quería Candy.- Terry hablaba consigo mismo.

- Hermana Maria aparte de Candy tenemos otra visita.- La señorita Ponny volvió a ver a Terry.

- Oh lo siento, buenas tardes joven Grandchester, que bueno verlo por aquí otra vez.- Terry sé puso de pie.

- Buenas tardes hermana.

- Bueno alguien más va a entrar a mi despacho sin avisar.-Dicho ésto Tom entro al lugar.

- Candy hasta no verte no les iba a creer a los niños que estabas aquí.

- Tom ya eres todo un hombre mirate, si te veo por la calle no te conozco.

- Que cosas dices Candy.- Tom sé sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Cómo está el señor Ckaray?

- Muy bien Candy, gracias por preguntar.

- Me alegra mucho Tom, en cuanto pueda lo iré a visitar.

- Te aseguro que sé alegrara al verte.

- Eso espero.

- Fue un gusto verte nuevamente Candy, ahora tengo que marcharme.

- Pensé que te quedarías un poco más.

- Vendre mañana, aún me falta hacer unas cosas.

- Está bien te estaremos esperando.

- Adiós señorita Ponny y hermana Maria las veré mañana.

- Adiós Tom y gracias por ayudarnos con los comprados.

- No es nada saben que siempre estaré ahí cuándo me necesiten.- Tom salio del despacho y sé marcho.

- Candy, ¿Ya vendrás a jugar con nosotros?.- Pregunto el niño que aún estaba en el despacho.

- Felipe, Candy ira enseguida... Ahora ve con los otros niños a jugar.

- Si señorita Ponny, con permiso.- El niño salio un poco desilusionado del lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Candy?- Preguntaron los otros niños.

- Aún está hablando con la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria.

- Yo creo que Candy no quiere jugar con nosotros por culpa de se chico que vino con ella.- dijo uno de los niños.

- Si, ¿vieron que estaba tomada del brazo de el?.- Pregunto Felipe, quién era el nuevo líder del grupo de los niños.

- Tenemos que evitar que Candy no este tanto tiempo con el, acérquense todos tengo un plan.- Mientras los niños planeaban separar a Candy de Terry, en el despacho de la señorita Ponny estaba apunto de iniciar una conversación muy importante.

- Hermana Maria, vaya por el té por favor.

- Si, señorita Ponny.

- Yo le ayudare hermana Maria.- Candy sé puso de pie.

- De ninguna manera Candy, tu vienes desde muy lejos así es que quédate aquí.

- Pero no estoy cansada deje que le ayude.

- Nunca cambiaras.- Las dos mujeres salían del lugar en dirección a la cocina.

- Digame Terry, ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo por aquí?

- Cómo usted lo sabe Candy y yo nos amamos... Pero tuvimos que separarnos por nuestras malas decisiones, no vaya a pensar mal de mi... Sé que la situación por la que pasamos no fue nada fácil para ninguno de los tres, digo los tres porqué Susana también sufrió mucho por ésto.

- ¿Ella es la persona con la que estaba comprometido usted?

- Si, y no es que sienta algo por ella, sé que eso sé escucha muy cruel después de estar comprometido con ella, pero créame que para mi no hay otra mujer en mis pensamientos que no sea Candy.

- Entonces... ¿Usted rompió su compromiso con ella por Candy?

- No señorita Ponny, fue Susana quién dio por terminada nuestra relación y es por eso que decidí buscar a Candy.

- Ya veo, pero aún no a contestado mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué hago nuevamente aquí?... Pues he venido a pedir su consentimiento para casarme con Candy, sé que ustedes son sus madres y para ella es muy importante que ustedes estén presentes el día de la boda, sé que Candy sufrió mucho por nuestra separación pero créame señorita Ponny yo sufrí de igual manera por ella, y ahora la vida nos da una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos es por eso que queremos casarnos el próximo mes.- La señorita Ponny sé levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección hacía Terry.

- Vera Terry... Sé muy bien lo que Candy siente por usted y ahora sé que con nadie más será feliz si no es a su lado... Es por eso que tienen mi aprobación para casarse.

- Muchas gracias, le prometo hacer muy feliz a Candy.

- Ya está haciendo muy feliz a nuestra Candy... Lo puedo ver en el brillo de sus ojos.

Candy y la hermana Maria regresaban al despacho de la señorita Ponny con el té, cuándo estaban todos reunidos las señorita Ponny le dio la nueva noticia a la hermana Maria.

- Candy, joven Terry muchas felicidades me alegro tanto por ustedes.

- Muchas gracias hermana Maria.

- Señorita Ponny yo quisiera que nuestra boda sé realizará en la capilla que está aquí, Terry y yo queremos una boda íntima, compartir ese momento con las personas que en realidad nos quieren ¿Qué le párese?

-Me párese excelente Candy, arreglaremos todo muy bien para ese día tan especial.

- Candy, ¿Ya tienes pensado en cómo quieres que sea tu boda?- Pregunto la hermana Maria.

- La verdad es que quiero algo muy sencillo.

- Pero... ¿Y tu vestido de novia?

- Ya lo tengo listo la madre de Terry me ayudo con eso.

- ¿La madre de Terry?

- Si verán hace unas semanas atrás tuve que viaja a New York por unas cosas de trabajó... Candy y Terry empezaron a narrar lo que había sucedido y de cómo sé encontraron nuevamente.

- Vaya que la vida puede darnos muchas sorpresas!.

- Así es señorita Ponny, el volver a vera Candy para mi fue una gran sorpresa nunca imaginé que ella leería la carta que le envíe justamente en New York.

- Y ahora estaremos juntos para siempre Terry.

- Bueno y ahora tenemos que hablar de la boda, Candy tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para tu boda.

- Si hermana Maria... Pero eso lo podemos hacer después de noche buena.

- Claro que si Candy.

- Hermana Maria olvidamos decirle a Tom que cortará el árbol para ponerlo en el centro del hogar.

- ¿Y yo para qué estoy aquí?.

- Candy...¿No estarás pensando en cortar tu el árbol?

- ¿Por qué no señorita Ponny? Usted sabe que soy muy buena para eso además Terry me ayudará.

- Si Candy vamos por el árbol.

- Muy bien iré por los chicos paraque nos ayuden.- Candy fue a buscar a los niños estaba por entrar a la habitación cuándo escucho el plan que estaban tramando encontrar del pobre Terry.

- Recuerden cada quién su parte, tenemos que lograr que Candy vuelva a jugar con nosotros y que no pase tanto tiempo con el chico que la acompaña. Felipe.

¿De qué plan hablan niños?

- Candy!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué están planeando?

- Candy, ¿Quién es el chico qué te acompaña? ¿Es por el qué ya no quieres jugar con nosotros?

- Niños vengan acá vamos hablar.- Candy entro a la habitación y sé sentó en piso.- Los niños sé sentaron junto a ella.

- El chico que me acompaña se llama Terry y es una persona muy importante para mi...

- ¿Más importante que nosotros Candy? ni siquiera saliste a jugar con nosotros.

- Niños ustedes también son muy importantes para mi, verán que si le dan la oportunidad a Terry de conocerlos nos divertiremos mucho.

- Candy...¿Terry es cómo un príncipe azul igual que en mi cuenta?

- Si pequeña Nathalie, Terry es cómo un príncipe azul, es por eso que estoy muy feliz, pero no me vean así... Ustedes también me hacen muy feliz, cuándo crezcan me entenderán.

- Está bien Candy nos vamos a portar bien con tu amigo Terry... Pero solo porqué tu lo dices.

- Gracias Felipe veras que nos divertiremos todos juntos, ahora vamos afuera Terry y yo cortaremos el árbol de navidad y ustedes lo van a decorar.

- Siiiiii.- Gritaron los niños y salieron a buscar el árbol de navidad.

- ¿Qué les párese este chicos?- Pregunto Terry.

- No, ese no.- Contestó uno de ellos.

- Muy bien busquemos otro.- Terry sé acerco a Candy.- Párese qué no les simpatizo a los niños.

- Dales tiempo veras que al igual que yo te llegarán a querer mucho.

- Está bien amor tendré paciencia.

- Candy ya encontramos el árbol.

- Muy bien niños ya vamos.

Terry y Candy cortaron el árbol y con la ayuda de los niños lo llevaron hasta el interior del hogar.

- Muy bien ahora lo vamos a decorar.- Los niños empezaron a colocar pequeñas bolitas de colores y otras con destellos brillosos en cada rama del árbol, mientras ellos estaban entretenidos en la decoración Terry sé acerco a Candy, el pequeño Felipe sé dio cuenta de eso y sé acerco a la pareja.

- Candy ayúdame a poner ésto en esa rama es que está muy alta y no puedo. Alcanzarla.

- ¿Porqué no le ayudas tu Terry?

- Eh! Si.- Terry aprovecho para acercarse un poco más a los niños.-¿Dónde quieres colocarla?

- Dónde tu quieras.- Contestó el niño sin interés.

- Felipe, puedo preguntarte algo.

- Mmju.- Contestó el niño sin dejar de ver un adorno que iba a colocar en el árbol.

- ¿Porqué no quieren que me acerque a ustedes?.

- Por que Candy no quiere jugar con nosotros por estar contigo y no queremos que ella sufra ya una vez la vimos sufrir y llorar mucho y ella es cómo una madre más para nosotros.

- Te entiendo pequeño, te confieso algo yo tampoco quiero que Candy sufra y me encararía mucho jugar contaremos.

- ¿Tu nunca le harás daño a Candy?

- Te lo prometo.- Terry levantó la mano derecha.

- ¿Y vas nos vas ayudar a cuidarla?

- Claro que si, yo les ayudare.

- Oigan todos! El amigo de Candy es nuestro amigo también y nos ayudará a cuidar de Candy.- Todos los niños rodearon a Terry y empezaron a conversar con el.

- Terry, ¿Tu nos ayudaras hacer un muñeco de nieve gigante?

- Si, pero eso será mañana por que ahora ya es tarde y está muy frío allá afuera.- Unos pequeños jalones en el pantalón de Terry lo hicieron voltear.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar a poner la estrella en el árbol?.

- Claro que si pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Nathalie.

- Muy bien pequeña Nathalie aquí vamos.- Terry puso a la niña en sus hombros para que colocará la estrella.

- Ya está... Sé ve muy lindo.

- Si pequeña sé ve muy lindo.

- Candy dice que eres cómo un príncipe azul.

- ¿Eso dice Candy?

- Si ¿Y lo eres?

- Si pero no le digas a nadie.

- Está bien príncipe.

Candy estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente y galletas para merendar, cuándo regresó con los demás grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los niños jugando con Terry.

- Niños vayan a lavarse las manos para merendar.- Los niños hicieron lo que Candy les dijo.

- Veo que tu relación con los niños está mejorando.

- Digamos que ya dimos el primer pasó.

- Eso es muy bueno amor.

Después de eso todos sé sentaron frente al árbol mientras Terry y Candy les contaban una historia los niños escuchaban muy atentos.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

El cantar de un gallo anunció la nueva mañana y Candy poco a poco empezó abrir los ojos y al ver que estaba amaneciendo sé cubrió de píes a cabeza con la sabana.

- Mmm... Dormiré un poco más.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Candy aún seguía dormida cuándo de repente sintió un pequeño bulto que subía desde sus pies bajo la sabana lo que la hizo saltar de una vez de la cama, al hacer resbalo y cayo al piso.

- Auch! Vaya que manera de despertar es está.- Empezó a sobar la parte baja de su espalda, al levantarse empezó a buscar el pequeño bulto, al levantar su bata de dormir fuuuaa salto Clin hacía sus brazos.

- Clin! Mi querido Clin.- Candy lo abrazaba y el rosaba su pequeña cabeza en el cuello de Candy.- Te extrañe tanto.- Candy lo tomo en sus manos para verlo a los ojos.- Te prometo que nunca más nos separaremos.- Clin empezó a emitir un sonidito de aceptación.

Mientras los niños estaban preparándose para desayunar, el pequeño Felipe le mostraba a Terry dónde estaba la leña para la chimenea, cuándo iban de regreso por el pasillo encontraron a Candy.

- Buen día dormilona.- Saludó Terry.

- Buen día Terry, buen día Felipe.

- Candy, Tom a traído a Clin muy temprano ¿Ya lo has visto?.- Pregunto el pequeño Felipe.

- Si ya lo he visto, ahora mismo está con los otros niños.- El estomago de Candy empezó a protestar.

- Candy!.- El niño abrió los ojos cómo platos.

- Lo siento, pero muero de hambre.- Candy sé rasco la cabeza y saco la lengua.

- Muy bien vamos a desayunar.- Propuso Terry.

Estando todos en la mesa la señorita Ponny dio gracias a Dios por los alimentos de ese día Al terminar de desayunar los niños sé encargaron de levantar la mesa mientras Candy y Terry lavaban los platos.

- ¿Podemos ir a jugar afuera Candy?

- Claro que si niños, pero abríguense bien.- Los niños fueron por sus abrigos para ir a jugar.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche Terry?

- Muy bien pero te extrañe mucho.

- También yo extrañe mucho dormir a tu lado.

- Candy por la tarde iremos a a comprar algunas cosas para la boda, pero los obsequios de los niños están en el auto.

- Tengo una idea...

Los niños estaban muy entretenidos jugando en la colina cuándo Candy llego.

- ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros Candy?

- Si, pero antes quiero que me ayuden en algo.- Candy llevo a los niños a la capilla dónde la hermana Maria los esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasá hermana Maria? Aún falta mucho para el tercer domingo del mes.(Cada tercer domingo del mes es cuándo las familia visitan el hogar de Ponny para adoptar a un niño)

- Tranquilos niños.- Les dijo Candy.

- Niños Candy pronto va a casarse y quiere que ustedes sean su coro de canto para ese día.

- Candy, ¿Vas a casarte con Terry?

- Si pequeña Nathalie, es por eso que les pido que canten para nosotros en sé día tan especial para mi.

- Si Candy nosotros cantaremos para tu boda.- Todos los niños estaban muy felices por la boda de Candy, mientras ellos ensayaban en la capilla la señorita Ponny y Terry bajaban los obsequios del auto para esconderlos en el ático.

- Son muchos regalos no debieron molestarse.

- No es ninguna molestia señorita Ponny al contrario para mi ha sido una bendición conocer a los niños, créame que he aprendido mucho de ellos y sé que para Candy son muy importantes.

- Muchas gracias joven Terry.- Terry le regalo una sonrisa a la señorita Ponny.

- El corazón de este muchacho a sufrido mucho lo puedo ver en sus ojos, pero está lleno de bondad y amor ahora veo porqué Candy nunca lo pudo olvidar, gracias señor por poner a este buen hombre en el camino de mi querida Candy, cuida y bendice su camino siempre.- La señorita Ponny hablaba en sus adentros.

- Ya está señorita Ponny.- Terry colocó la última caja.

- Muy bien ahora voy por Candy, paraque vayan cuanto antes por lo que les hace falta para la boda.

Candy y Terry iban rumbo al pueblo para buscar algunas cosas para la boda entraron a una pequeña tienda de arreglos florales para encargar unos cuantos para la segunda semana del mes de enero, luego fueron a otra tienda dónde encargaron las invitaciones, después de unas cuantas horas ya estaban de regresó en el hogar.

- Terry llego carta para usted. La hermana Maria le entrego la carta.

- Es de mi madre.- Contestó extrañado.

- Olvide decirte que yo le di la dirección del hogar a Eleonor paraque pudiera escribirte.

- Bueno los dejo solos iré a ver a los niños.- La hermana Maria salio de la habitación, Terry abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

- Dice que mi padre está muy feliz por nuestra boda... Que vendrán los dos hasta acá para estar presentes en ese día tan especial para nosotros y que nos tienen una sorpresa... Oh! Ya lo olvidaba mandan saludos a Tarzán pecoso.

- Terry, Eleonor no pudo decir eso... Tu lo inventaste.

- Hahaha si.

- Eres un grosero.

- Extrañaba tanto ver tus rabietas.- Terry sé acerco a ella.

- Terry eres un tonto.

- Pero así me amas.

- Si y mucho, estamos a pocos días de nuestra boda... No lo puedo creer pronto estaremos casados.

- Increíble pero cierto pecas, pronto seremos marido y mujer. le dio un beso.

- Voy a escribirle a mi mamá.

- Está bien amor, te espero afuera iré a jugar con los niños.

- Está bien amor, no me tardo.- Candy salio del lugar y fue con los niños.

- ¿De qué quieren jugar niños?

- Juguemos a las escondidas.

- Muy bien yo los buscaré.- Candy empezó a contar y los niños corrían a buscar algún escondite.- ¿Listos o no allá voy?.- Candy encontró uno a uno a los niños.

- Miren es Tom.- Grito uno de los niños.

- Hola niños, hola Candy.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Ayer te dije que vendría ahora.

Terry salio del lugar y fue en dirección donde Candy y los niños estaban.

- Tom te presento a Terrenos Grandchester.

- Terry, el es Tom.

- Mucho gusto.- Sé dieron un apretón de mano.

- ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-

- Me encantaría Candy.

- Muy bien entremos, niños prepárense para cenar.- Todos los niños entraron a la pequeña casa, la cena transcurrió de lo más alegre recordando las travesuras de Candy y Tom cuándo eran niños, la hermana Maria les contó una vez más la historia de cómo Tom encontró a Candy y a Annie en aquella noche fría una vez que la cena termino todos fueron a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad todos se sentaron frente a el, entre platicas y risas llego el momento de los abrazos y desearse feliz navidad... Despues de eso los niños fueron a sus camas y Tom sé retiro, muy tarde por la noche Candy fue a ver a los niños y todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

- Ya es hora.- Dijo ella.

Terry empezó a bajar los regalos del ático mientras las tres mujeres los colocaban bajo el árbol de navidad.

- Los niños estarán muy felices.

- Si hermana nunca habíamos tenido un árbol de navidad lleno de regalos.

Terry sé sintió muy complacido al ver la felicidad con que las dos mujeres veían el árbol lleno de obsequios para los niños, al siguiente día los gritos de felicidad de los niños al ver los regalos despertaron a medio mundo en el hogar.

- Señorita Ponny, señorita Ponny!

- ¿Qué pasá niños?.- pregunto Candy.

- Ven Candy... Corre ven a ver todos los regalos que hay bajo el árbol.

Todos los niños estaban parados frente al árbol, al momento llego la señorita Ponny, la hermana Maria y Terry.

- Tienen muchos regalos que abrir niños.- Les dijo Terry con una enorme sonrisa.

- Príncipe Terry ¿Todos estos regalos son para nosotros?.

- Así es princesa Nathalie.- Terry la tomo en sus brazos.- Todos los regalos que está aquí son para ustedes... Acérquense niños Candy y yo vamos a repartir los obsequios.

Candy y Terry sé sentaron al lado del árbol y empezaron a repartir los regalos, los niños estaban más que felices con sus regalos.

- ¿Podemos abrir los regalos Candy?

- Claro son para ustedes.

Sin perder tiempo los niños abrieron todos los regalos.

Candy y Terry sé acercaron a las dos mujeres con un obsequio cada unos.

- Señorita Ponny, hermana Maria estos son para ustedes.

- Candy, Terry no sé hubieran molestado con los regalos de los niños es más que suficiente.

- Señorita Ponny y hermana Maria sin el apoyo de ustedes dos yo no sería nada... Yo les debo tanto que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles todo Lo que han echo por mi.

- Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo Candy.

- Lo sé hermana Maria, Muchas gracias.

- Muchas gracias por traerles tanta felicidad a los niños Candy y gracias a usted también Terry.

- Candy y yo somos muy felices al estar juntos- Terry tomo la mano de Candy con la suya.- Y quisimos compartir está felicidad con ustedes que son unas personas muy valiosas para Candy y a partir de ahora lo son para mi, les agradezco enormemente el permitirme formar parte de está gran familia y permitirme conocer a estos adorables niños.

- Desde el momento en que usted entro a la vida de Candy empezó a formar parte de nuestra familia Terry.

- Muchas gracias señorita Ponny.

- Pero abran sus regalos.- Sugirió Candy de repente sintió que le jalaban la bata de dormir volvió su mirada al piso para ver quién era... Y era Clin quién estaba protestando por su regalo.

- También trajimos uno para ti Clin, Terry fue por la última caja que estaba bajo el árbol y la colocó en el piso junto a Clin.- Este inmediatamente quitó la tapa de la caja con sus patitas lo que habia dentro de ella eran caramelos y croquetas comió una y de un salto llego a los brazos de Candy en señal de agradecimiento.

- Muy bien niños vaya a bañarse en lo que preparamos el desayuno.

Los niños hicieron lo que la hermana Maria les dijo, después de tomar el desayuno los niños inmediatamente fueron a jugar con sus nuevos obsequios.

- Terry quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

La pareja al salir del lugar sé dio cuenta que empezaba a nevar, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la colina.

- Este lugar significa mucho para mi... Es aquí dónde solía jugar de pequeña.

- Es por eso que cuidabas tanto la colina del colegio!.

- Si Terry es por eso que cada vez que me sentía sola iba hasta la colina para sentirme cerca de mi hogar, sé que está no es la primera vez que estás en la colina.

- Así es Candy cuándo llegue a América lo primero que hice fue venir aquí... Quería conocer el lugar dónde creciste, el lugar dónde eras realmente feliz y más que nada quería de alguna manera sentirte cerca de mi.

- Y pensar que estuve tan cerca de encontrarte aquí en el hogar recuerdo que nevaba... Cuándo me dijeron que estabas en el hogar corrí lo más rápido que pude para encontrarte estaba tan feliz porqué te encontraría en el hogar de Ponny, al entrar le pregunte a la hermana Maria por ti, luego fui al despacho de la señorita Ponny y vi las tasas dónde habían tomado café, tome tu tasa entre mis manos y aún estaba caliente volví a preguntarle a la señorita Ponny por ti y me dijo que te habías marchado por el camino de está colina, salí corriendo del hogar en dirección hacía aquí y grite tu nombre lo más fuerte que pude... Mientras me acercaba a la colina te llamaba a gritos pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta que ya no estabas y me sentí tan mal, tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí o que tal vez escucharías que yo te llamaba pero llegue demasiado tarde lo único que pude ver fueron tus huellas en la nieve... No me faltaron las ganas de seguirlas pero la tormenta de nieve que empezaba a caer las borro... Y fue ahí cuándo comprendí que tenía que aceptar nuestra separación pero sabía que tarde o temprano el destino uniría nuestros caminos otra vez y mirá ahora estamos los dos juntos en está misma colina quién fue testigo de nuestro sufrimiento al separarnos.

- Si ese día me hubieras encontrado aquí no habría tenido valor de dejarte aquí Candy, te habría pedido que vinieras conmigo pero el destino no lo quiso así, en parte estoy agradecido con el por ello ya que en aquel tiempo no tenía nada que ofrecerte ni siquiera yo tenía idea de cómo me iría en mi carrera cómo actor, Vine hasta aquí para realizar mis sueños y ahora gracias a Dios y a mi esfuerzo los he realizado y son tenerte conmigo darte todo lo que yo pueda y mi carrera cómo actor esos han sido mis sueños mas preciados y ahora tengo el privilegio de verlos cumplidos.

- Tienes razón amor nuestro sacrificio valió la pena y ahora estamos juntos.

Terry rodeo a Candy con sus brazos para unirse en un abrazo, Candy le dio un beso en la frente, Terry lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento. Cuándo dos personas sé aman y por cosas de la vida sé deparan y ese amor es puro, transparente y vence el dolor de la separación y la distancia tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos no importa el momento, no importa el lugar lo importante es que sé volverán a encontrar lo único que hay que tener es fe y no dejar que la llama de ese amor muera.

Continuará...

**_Mil gracias a todas por leer! :)_**


End file.
